


It's in his eyes

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bond AU - Freeform, But mostly percival, CIA wants Newt to work with them, Jealous Percival, M/M, Oblivious Newt Scamander, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Pining, Protective Tina Goldstein, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Newt is the brilliant hacker and Quartermaster of MI6, his brother is a very overprotective double oh and together they're deadly.CIA asks for help to the MI6 in a case involving Grindelwald and they send N to help them.That's when Graves, CIA's most terrifying agent, meets Newt.That's when Percival knows he wants that adorable man to be his.Good thing he's not afraid of Newt's brother. It also helps that he's determined and very stubborn.





	1. Misunderstanding

Graves is waiting in a corner. The bar is crowded and noisy so no one seems to pay attention to him, which is good because he's just here to help Goldstein and Collins. He grimaces when he thinks about him, it's his fault they're all there. Collins, who apparently doesn't know how to crack the code to enter one of the many Grindelwald's security systems. Sure, Grindelwald has been MI6 problem for many years now. But since the bastard is now in America he's also their problem.

But Graves has warned P many times. And she doesn't listen. He has known since the start that Collins was a useless prick that just brags about stuff he actually cannot do.

She should fire him. It's what she has to do. But she hasn't.

Instead she has requested MI6 help and they've told her they were going to send N. Goldstein knows him, they've crossed paths before. But Graves doesn't, so he's not so sure about the whole thing.

"You look worried, honey," he hears Queenie Goldstein's voice in his ear. He doesn't normally like to have someone telling him what to do, but today's necessary also he doesn't find her annoying. At least she's not fucking Collins.

"Well... Since your sister is going to meet someone we barely know anything about I think-"

"She knows him," she reminds him, chuckling. "Plus I've seen some of his files. He's a genius. And a real cutie."

Graves rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything. He looks at agent Goldstein who's still alone. She hasn't seen him yet.

"Maybe he's not coming," he says.

"He will," miss Goldstein tells him like she also knows N. It doesn't surprise him at all because Queenie has the ability to know exactly how a person is going to act, just by looking at their files, she's so good sometimes Graves wonders if she can read other people's minds.

He thinks he should ask her to send a picture of the man, but he doesn't because he's suddenly distracted by a movement.

A guy with curly reddish hair sits in front of the bartender and asks for a drink. Graves finds himself fascinated by the shyness of the man and the way he smiles and the fact that he seems unable to keep eye contact with anyone.

Without realizing what he's doing, he starts to walk towards him.

"What are you looking at?" Queenie asks, curious.

He doesn't answer because he knows he's on duty now and can't allow himself to talk with a civilian, but he is also aware that he lets that man go he won't see him again and Graves just can't let that happen.

"This is not a honeypot mission," she comments then and Graves can swear only by hearing her voice that she's amused.

"You know I don't do those."

"Which is why is even more weird that you're walking towards the bar like you just saw something you really liked."

"I saw someone," Graves admits because there's no point in hiding something from Queenie Goldstein. She always finds out. "And this is not part of the mission, this is not part of any mission."

Now that he's close, he can see the man's freckles all over his face. He also sees the way his cheeks turn a very pretty shade of red whenever someone tries to speak to him.

God help him he's adorable.

And for the first time Graves wants it to be real, to have something that lasts. Something to keep to himself.

"Tina's waiting for N," Queenie reminds him.

"It just be a minute," he promises. "I just want to know his name."

Graves needs his name in order to find him. It's not that he's planning on stalking him or anything like that. He just wants to know where he lives, where he works if he has a boyfriend or girlfriend Graves has to take care of... Not that he's going to hurt them or anything, he's just going to steal their adorable freckled boyfriend away.

"They really must be something for you to take a risk like that," she continues. "I'm curious now, who are they?"

But Graves turns off the earpiece because he wants to be disconnected from work when he finally speaks to him. And by the time he sits next to him he has decided that man is going to be his.

***

Newt is waiting for Tina. He doesn't see her among all the people and he bites his lip, nervous. He's not good at the field, that's why he stays at the headquarters and lets his brother do everything else. That's why he has the position of N and his brother is a double oh.

He likes computers and animals, but people? No, he doesn't like them, not that much at least.

"May I offer you another drink?" A deep voice behind him asks and Newt almost jumps in his seat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," the voice apologizes, but sounds amused anyway.

Newt's about to tell him he's waiting for someone, but then he turns around and realizes it's agent Percival Graves. He has read his files and knows a little bit about how he is because Theseus fought side by side with him at war.

It clicks. Of course he's here with Tina. She must be near by. She wonders why she has sent Graves instead, but thinks there's must be a good reason for that.

"So how about that drink?" Graves insists and gets closer to him. Their thighs are touching.

He blushes, but manages to smile. He reminds himself that must be part of an act to hide the real reason they all are there.

"Yes, thanks you," he accepts and it's shocked by the way Graves expression lights up at his response. It almost seems real.

When the bartender gives them the drinks Graves starts to ask personal questions. Newt is very confused about where the conversation is heading, but goes along with it, because he doesn't have experience in the field and there must be a reason for it. Maybe he thinks there are Grindelwald's followers at the bar that can hear them.

But Newt is a terrible liar, so he decides to tell the truth or at least part of it; he likes to study animals of any kind, he'd also like to open an animal shelter, but at the moment he doesn't have the time to do so. It's just when he starts to talk about his experiences with them that he gets more confident. He tells him when he brought a dozen of cats that were about to put down, and they turned his and his brother's house into a mess. His brother accepted them just because he loved Newt so much, but in the end he had to find homes for every single one of them because they couldn't afford to keep them.

Newt knows it was for the best, but he still misses them.

Then he keeps talking about panthers, lions and all kinds of felines while Graves listens intently. Newt's sure he must be boring him, because he always bores people with that.

But what really surprises him is that the agent seems fascinated. That's when Newt realizes he's very professional and good at what he does. He surely knows how to pretend.

Then... Newt notices how much time has passed and still has no idea why are they doing this. He bites his lip to stop himself from talking more. He reminds himself that Theseus must be close. He always is.

Graves stares at his lips for a long time before looking up again. Newt blushes.

"Tell me your name," Graves almost begs and Newt frowns but remembers they're pretending to be two strangers.

Then, when Graves puts carefully and gently a hand over Newt's knee, like he's asking for permission that's when he gets it.

Graves is pretending to be interested in him to take him to his room where they could talk more freely about the code.

That's clever.

Sadly, he's not very good at it. Newt feels the blush spreading down to his neck.

He has to do it. It's not that difficult, because even though he's not very good at flirting at least Graves is really attractive which makes things easier.

He leans in and grins.

"Take me to your room," he says and he hopes he hasn't screwed up because that just sounded shy and not seductive at all.

But Graves sells it wonderfully, because he stares at him and there's two red dots on his cheeks and he swallows hard like he's aroused.

Newt thinks that man is really good at acting.

"I'd love to," Graves tells him and his voice sounds even deeper. "But you must know first that I'm not looking for a nightstand I'd like to have a serious relationship with you. I want to take you on a date."

Newt makes an effort to not look confused, but he is. Is that a way to let him know about the mission?

He has no idea what to say next so he takes a risk and moves even closer.

Graves smirk grows and does the same till their faces are inches apart.

"Agent Graves," he whispers. "I need to get the code."

"What?" The agent looks confused. "N?"

"Yes," Newt nods. Graves knows it already why is he asking? Is it a test?

"So you were... You were not..."

Graves looks disappointed. Surely he was expecting someone more experienced than Newt, more capable. He tries to ignores the feeling of sadness and takes Graves hand in his and pulls him up.

"C'mon, let's go to your room," he says to keep the facade.

Graves blinks at him, but reacts quickly and puts a hand on his waist, Newt tries not to blush, but fails.

"Listen," Graves whispers when they get out of the elevator and walk down the hallway "back in the bar... I wasn't... I was genuinely..."

But he tenses suddenly.

"We've been followed."

Newt smiles and grabs his hand tighter to ease him.

"That's Theseus, don't worry," he tells him.

"Theseus Scamander?"

"Why would Theseus-"

"Because he loves me and is very protective," Newt almost rolls his eyes. "It seems he doesn't think I can protect myself."

Graves looks concerned and... sad? But quickly something changes in him and pulls Newt even closer to his body.

"So he's your-"

"Yes, he is."

"I am... I was his friend... No, I mean I met him," Graves babbles, staring at him. "We're not... We haven't spoken in decades... So, N, if you-"

"Call me Newt,"

"What? Are you Newt Scamander?" The agent questions.

"Yes." He answers, but doesn't know why he has to. Graves knows that already.

"So you're Theseus little brother?"

"Yes."

What? What's going on? And why does agent Graves looks suddenly relieved?

He wants to ask, but they reach the room and enter quickly. Inside there's a man that Newt knows is Collins or C and...

"Tina!" He beams at her and detaches himself from Graves to fall into her arms.

"Newt! I missed you. And Queenie... She's always asking about you!"

Their embrace only last till the door is open again and Newt's the only one that doesn't reaches for his gun.

Theseus glares at them (but mostly at Graves) and walks towards his brother to yank him away from Tina.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," Newt waves a hand dismissively at him. He turns around to look a Collins with an excited expression on his face. "What you got for me?"

In his excitement he forgets his manners and touches the computer that's on the coffee table, but his hand is roughly taken by Collins, who basically growls at him.

"I told them I don't need your fucking-" but of course he doesn't finish the sentence because Theseus is leaning over him with a hand on his throat and a pistol on his forehead.

That definitely doesn't surprise Newt what really does is that Graves and Tina don't do anything to save their colleague.

"You touch him again and I promise you'll never be able to use your hands," Theseus growls.

Collins shivers and looks at Graves for help. The agent just shakes his head.

"You deserve it," he says and turns his head to Newt. "Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"Take this. Collins was working in the code already," Tina explains then and hands him the laptop. "He couldn't crack it. We need you to do it so we can enter Grindelwald's sistem."

"That's protected," Collins frowns. "You'll never be able to enter the lap-"

"I'm in," Newt announces then, missing Theseus' proud smile and Graves amused smirk. "So... Ah, I see. Grindelwald's clever. But I think I can handle it. Just give me an hour."

So they do. Collins is the only one that sits. He stays in a corner, glaring at Newt like he wants to punch him. But he can't because Theseus is beside his brother, ready to jump at the throat of anyone who dares to hurt Newt.

"Done!" Newt announces happily.

"You're good," Graves praises him.

"He's the best," Theseus corrects him and Newt rolls his eyes.

"But I must warn you, whatever you want to do with this it must be done quickly otherwise Grindelwald will notice."

Newt wants to stay and watch, but knows Theseus would never agree to that. It doesn't surprise him when his brother takes him by the arm.

"We have to go," he urges. Newt definitely doesn't pout.

"Wait!" Graves reaches his arm out for him, but Theseus pulls his brother out of the way.

"Percival please keep your hands to yourself," his older brother says. "I think you touched my brother enough for one night. Well not just for one night. Don't do it again."

Graves looks like he's about to argue, but Newt interrupts just in time.

"You wanted to go so just do it, c'mon," Newt takes his brother's hand and pulls.

Newt thinks agent Graves says something just when they both get out of the room, but he doesn't hear him well.


	2. Transference

He receives a message from Q at night. Q who he knows is Queenie Goldstein, Tina's sister. The girl is pretty clever, she makes sure the message can be only reached by him and it's actually difficult to decipher. He hasn't had the pleasure of meeting her, but he likes her already.

It's only been two weeks since Newt helped the CIA to crack the code and now Queenie is telling him they want to hire him to do another job that will last weeks. But this time he has to travel to New York to work directly with the team.

It's actually pretty exciting. But as soon as the thought crosses his mind, he finds himself looking around, checking if someone else is watching. He's alone in his bedroom and Theseus is probably asleep in his so there's nothing to worry about...

Newt sighs and realizes how much he wants to accept, but he can't. M would probably let him help, she was the one that encouraged him to crack the code for the CIA on the first place, but Theseus... he'd never allow him to travel to America.

He's about to decline her offer, but his fingers stop just inches apart from the keyboard. But then he remembers Theseus has been assigned a two month mission and he takes off in a few days.

Maybe he can make it work.

***

M isn't hard to convince. She already knew of the assignment because President Picquery has told her. However she's not entirely pleased about it.

"Listen, Mr Scamander, I will allow this because we need to have a good relationship with other agencies across the sea, but I do believe Seraphina has another intentions in mind."

"Should I be worried?" Newt asks, suddenly nervous.

"No, I mean it's not like they're working for our enemies. No, nothing like that. I think they just want to recruit you," she tells him.

"But I'll only be there for a couple of weeks," Newt reminds her. "Q never mentioned-"

"Of course she didn't. The plan is to convince you first," she interrupts and presses her lips together. "I heard there are a few important people that want you there."

"I wouldn't... I mean my whole life is here," Newt tries to explain. Still, he doesn't quite believe her, they have their own quartermaster, Collins, he met him... Why would they want another?

"I know... Just remember that we need you back, N."

Newt nods and it's enough for her to relax. She even smiles at him like she's suddenly amused.

"By the way, does 006 know this?"

Newt feels his face hot in an instant and shakes his head.

"That's what I thought," M sighs. "Do you plan to tell him?"

He bites his lips and since he can't look at her any longer, he stares down at the floor.

Of course he plans to tell Theseus, but not today.

"I'll tell him... when I get back," he says and looks up again just to watch her roll her eyes.

For a second it looks like she's going to protest or argue with him, but she just shakes her head.

"Fine. Good luck, N. You're dismissed."

***

He tries to spend the next days as if nothing happened. He doesn't want to give himself away, not now that Theseus is about to go. That'd ruin everything.

"I'll try to come back sooner I promise," Theseus mutters and Newt lets him to pull him close.

"Be careful, 'Seus. Don't rush things, it could ruin the mission and you know that," he warns him.

Theseus kisses him on the forehead and smirks.

"Don't worry, little brother, I know what I'm doing," he assures. "Besides, you'll be in my ear the whole time, right?"

Newt nods, he doesn't trust his voice at the moment. Of course he'll be guiding Theseus the whole time, like he always does, otherwise he'd know.

He regrets telling R about the whole thing. At least not now. Because when she hands him Theseus' weapon she's almost trembling.

Luckily, his brother doesn't seem to notice. He just kisses Newt between his eyebrows once more and walks away.

"Don't go, N," R begs him when he's brother leaves the room. She looks completely scared.

"You'll do just fine without me," he tries to ease her.

"I'm not worried about that," she shakes her head. "When 006 finds out about it he will kill us all for letting you go."

"He won't find out," he insists. "I'll be in his ear the whole time."

R bites her lip.

"And even if he does, he won't kill you because I wouldn't let that happen."

R huffs like she doesn't believe her at all, but then looks back at him.

"I'm also worried about you, you know?" she admits. "Just come back, okay?"

"I will."

***

It's Tina the one that waits for him at the airport and the one that brings him to CIA's building.

He's tired from the flight but thankfully Picquery just has a few words with him about his payment and the work he'll do for the agency. He's been told that Collins got fired weeks ago and they need someone to keep up with the work he left. He needs to design weapons and update all of their sistems.

Then he finally meets Queenie Goldstein. She's so kind and patient with him he's glad she's the one he has to work with.

"So I was right," she comments. "You're a cutie."

Newt blushes bright red while Tina rolls her eyes.

"Don't mind her, Newt," she says.

Queenie shows him his desk and his new equipment.

"The agents are almost never here unless they need some weapons or they have to return something. And I must warn you, some of them are very flirty," she tells him and winks at him.

"But harmless," Tina adds after seeing Newt's confused expression.

"Relax, Teenie, I'm sure he's used to it," Queenie says. "Yours are flirty too, aren't they?"

"Do you mean double ohs?" Newt asks still not sure where the conversation is heading. "No, I mean yes... I think they do out of instinct by now because it's part of their job, but they never flirted with us..."

"Are you sure, honey?" Queenie arches an eyebrow. He can tell she doesn't believe him. "Because you know... you look like that."

"Like what?"

Queenie rolls her eyes and caresses his hair.

"Soft curls, shy and lovely smile," she starts, grinning and when she notices Newt's blush she touches his cheek. "Yeah, that too. Also there's something about your eyes..."

"But how the way I look has anything to do with that?"

Queenie facepalms herself and Tina giggles behind her hand.

"His brother is 006, Queenie," Tina reminds her.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot about him. That explains it!"

"Explains what?" Newt's so confused he starts to believe the sisters have their own code to talk to one another.

"Nothing, honey. Don't worry about it," Queenie says. "Just tell me how did your overprotective brother react when you told him about your job with us?"

Newt looks at his shoes like they're the most interesting thing in the world.

"He doesn't know... yet."

"What?" Tina squeaks, alarmed.

Queenie, on the other hand, doesn't look surprised at all.

"He's on a long mission, I'll be back before he notices," he blurts out. He shows them the earpiece.

"Do you always direct him during his missions?" Queenie asks, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Newt sighs.

"Because he listens to no one but me."

"We have a stubborn one too, maybe you could tame him as well..."

"Queenie!" Tina scolds her, but looks like she's fighting back a smile.

They definitely have a code... Newt decides then.

"Where's he?" Tina asks then.

"Finishing his last mission," Queenie responds and then a mischievous grin appears on her face. "He wanted to be here as soon as possible."

Tina's lips quirk up, but doesn't say anything.

Newt thinks he's going to get used to that kind of conversations between the sisters.

***

He learns what Queenie meant by flirty just a couple of hours later, when two agents walk in the room and ask her for equipment.

They both notice him at the same time.

"Oh hello there," says the man with blond hair. "I'm Erik Dodge."

"Hello," it's the only thing Newt manages to say because Erik takes his hand and kisses his knuckles.

His face is hot... again.

"You're lovely," comments the woman. "I'm Miranda. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"What is a beautiful man like you doing here?" Erik questions.

"He's here instead of Collins," Queenie answers for him.

"So he's ours now?" Miranda arches her eyebrow, she bites her red lip suggestively. "Sweet."

"Richard, Dodge! Stop harassing him," growls a voice Newt recognized immediately.

Graves approaches them and it looks like he just came back from war by the state of his suit and the wound on his head.

"We're not harassing him!" Miranda protests.

"Step back," Graves growls and it sounds pretty much like an order.

An order that the other two agents follow. Newt doesn't blame them, because right now Graves looks very intimidating.

And still... Newt feels a little bit worried.

"There are rules, Graves. You can't just call dibs on him!" Erik argues.

But Graves just bares his teeth at them.

"Do whatever you came for and go."

Newt looks at Queenie for help because he's so confused but the girl just smiles almost with pity and touches his shoulder.

"You'll get used to it, honey."

"Did they bother you, Newt?" Graves asks softly, like wasn't growling minutes ago.

"I'm fine," he assures. "Are you sure you don't want to go to Medical first, agent Graves?"

"I'm alright and please call me Percival."

"You're bleeding, agent Graves," Newt points out.

Graves huffs and the entire room goes deadly silent. Newt isn't sure how he knows it, but he can swear everyone is looking at them.

"If I go to Medical you'll stop calling me 'agent Graves' and use my given name instead?"

Newt smiles bright at him.

"I believe we have a deal," he agrees.

Graves grins back and kisses his hand, making him blush.

"You'll be the death of me," he whispers before walking away.

Newt doesn't have time to process the words because he feels everyone's eyes on him.

"Why are they looking at me?" He asks Queenie.

"Because you managed-"

She doesn't finish because there's an insisting beep coming from his laptop.

It's Theseus.

He turns on his earpiece.

"I'm bored," it's the first thing he hears.

Newt sighs and rolls his eyes.

"I told you this was just for emergencies, 'Seus," he says.

"This is an emergency," he replies.

Newt thinks that maybe it's not going to be as easy as he believed.


	3. Before the storm

Newt starts feeling very comfortable in New York. He lives with Tina and Queenie at least while he's in America, they both insisted on it. Percival even offered him his house, but he was already installed with the sisters.

"Too late, Graves." Queenie tells him that day and smirks at him when he glares at her. "He's staying with us."

In the office, the things are going fine, he's getting used to the technology and starts updating the systems of the whole building.

He's also getting used to the people he works with. In fact, he begins to like them.

Newt not only learns how to send Percival to Medical when necessary, he learns how to deal with every single one of the agents. He used to do that back in MI6 and it worked quite well.

Plus now he has Queenie who seems to read all the agents like open books.

He starts working alongside the people in the department of technology and intelligence, they are happy to have someone to help them in the development and design of weapons.

Then, Queenie asks for assistance during a mission with Percival (turns out he was the stubborn one) and somehow the man actually listens to him so Newt becomes the official and regular voice in agent Graves ear.

But of course Newt helps Queenie with other agents too. And since everybody noticed Graves was no longer called that but Percival the rest of them demanded the same treatment.

So Wilkinson, Richards, Dodge and Fontaine turn into Sebastian, Miranda, Erik and Laura. Those are the first ones, days later the other agents follow their example.

Percival is not pleased with that.

He gets used to the gifts too. The agents like to bring him flowers, chocolates, tea and souvenirs after they finish a very hard mission. Newt likes to see them as a 'thanks' for his assistance although Queenie always thinks otherwise. Newt has also learned not to pay much attention to her in those cases.

"Pretty sure Seb was checking out your butt the other day you bend to pick the file you dropped, honey," she says, winking. Newt keeps his eyes on the computer, pretending to be focused while his face is turning red. "Also Erik has been very clear from the first day, don't you think?"

"I don't know what are you talking about," he says.

"C'mon, Newt, red roses!" She picks one and smirks.

"They are grateful," he points out.

But Queenie just rolls her eyes at him.

"That's why Percival has been so grumpy lately, the poor thing," she comments, although she seems amused by the whole situation.

Newt frowns at her, genuinely confused this time.

"Grumpy? He's never been like that! He's always kind!"

"Well only to you, sweetie. But that's not surprising at all," she giggles.

He sighs and decides that's best not to ask and keep with the work, unfortunately Queenie is not ready to drop the subject just yet.

"So... It seems he's planning something special," she continues, looking over the gifts on his desk.

"What do you mean?"

"He hasn't given you anything yet," she points out.

"He doesn't have to," Newt argues. "The others did it because they are grateful for my help. But it's my job to guide them the best I can so they can complete the mission."

"Honey... Have you ever thought of the possibility that some of them want to... date you?"

"I don't think so. Besides is against the rules to date a co-worker."

"We don't follow the rules here like that. Also I'm sure P wouldn't mind."

"Still, I don't think that's the case."

"Right, honey," Queenie sighs. "But believe me when I tell you that Percival Graves is not going to sit there and just watch while the others bring you things to impress you."

"They're not-"

A beep interrupts him and he quickly connects the laptop and the earpiece.

"How can I help you, Percival?" He asks immediately.

"Has somebody told you you have a lovely voice?"

Newt can help but blush, even though he has convinced himself he was finally used to American agents and their ways to communicate with people.

"Focus, agent Graves."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Then why-"

"There are two at the end of the hallway," he warns him when the dots appear on his screen.

"I miss you."

"Graves!" Newt huffs, irritated.

"Fine," the man sighs and Newt can hear two clean shots and then nothing. "I think I'm gonna finish it right now so I can return today."

"You need to rest before taking a plane," he reminds him.

"I can sleep in the plane," Percival points out.

"I suppose," Newt agrees after taking a deep breath. "But you still have to-"

"See you in a couple of hours," the agent interrupts and before Newt can say anything else, he turns off his earpiece.

Why do agents have to be so stubborn?

***

Newt is about to protest and mention the dangers of rushing any mission when he sees Percival later. But the words die in his lips before coming out.

Because Percival is carrying something very small in his arms. It's a tiny little kitten that he hands to Newt.

"Hello, girl," Newt doesn't hesitate and takes the little one and caresses her.

"I found her on the streets, I think she's been on the streets for days now. She was hungry and tired, but I think she's better now that she ate something. She slept on my arms all the way back here." Percival explains, leaning over the desk. "So... I thought you'd be perfect for her since you're interested in-"

"Really?" Newt's face looks up. He knows he's grinning from ear to ear. "You want me to keep her?"

"Of course, she'll be safe with you."

"Thanks, Percival," Newt rises from his seat and hugs the agent using one arm and making sure the kitten is safe in his other hand.

Percival melts into the embrace and Newt hears him sigh, before he takes the man's freckled face in his hands and places a soft kiss on his forehead.

Newt feels his face flushing before taking a step back and looking back at the tiny creature in his arms.

"You heard that, Lily?" He caresses her behind her ears. "You will live with me from now on."

Lily purrs and Newt's heart feels warmer.

***

The little kitten becomes a regular companion of him. Everybody loves her, especially Queenie.

But she's not the only one that stays and watches him working at the office, Percival does it too. He has a few days off and Newt has no idea why does he want to waste his free time in there.

But Percival insists on staying and offers to help them in anything they want.

So now Newt very dangerous agent roaming free in the area, making sure he eats and doesn't work too much. In those days none of the other agents try to approach him, not too much at least.

***

Percival is assigned another mission, but only this time he looks a little bit reluctant to go. He takes Newt in his arms before the man can protest.

"Will you miss me?" He asks.

"It's a four day mission," Newt comments, trying not to roll his eyes.

"So?"

He sighs and feels his cheeks hot when Percival's thumb starts to caress his nose.

"Lily will," he manages to say even though he's so flustered.

"And I'll miss her too, but what about you?"

Newt definitely rolls his eyes when he hears that because he knows the man won't leave till he says the words.

"I'm gonna miss you," he admits and his heart jumps in his chest. "Now go, you have work to do."

Percival opens his mouth like he's about to add something more but doesn't. He just stares at Newt's eyes before placing a kiss on his right cheek.

"See you in two days."

"It's a four day mission!" Newt reminds him, but Percival is already at the door and doesn't seem to have heard him.

***

Theseus seems to be doing just fine, but Newt knows he's the best double oh so it's not a surprise for him.

His brother is eager to return home, but the mission is still not finished so he can't do anything but wait.

And he hasn't realised Newt is not actually in England so he thinks everything is going just fine.

That's until Queenie talks to her sister the very next day. Tina is in a charity ball where a group of Grindelwald's followers have been located. Her mission is to go undercover and get all the information she can about him.

Newt doesn't worry much about her because he knows she's very skilled and very capable of protecting herself.

But then he sees Queenie alarmed face when she starts speaking with Tina.

"Go back to your room, I'll send you another agent," Queenie says. "Trust me."

"What is it?" Newt demands. "Is she alright?"

"Yes," she breathes and turns to face him. "But Grindelwald is in there."

"What?"

"She just saw him. But she can let him see her because Grindelwald knows her very well. He knows almost all our agents. And if he sees her-"

"He'll know we're watching him," Newt says.

"She can't go against him either. Tina's alone and we're not sure how many of grim followers are in there," Queenie continues.

Newt nods.

"Besides, I think it could ruin everything we've been doing so far. Also there's a chance that Grindelwald has more of those codes with him. I think he also has bank accounts in there. I don't know if he wants to build or just buy something, but it must be huge. Either way there's a possibility he has that information with him if he's planning on meeting someone. There must be on his computer or just on his mobile."

"That's what I thought, we need to get that first," Queenie adds. "It's why I decided to send someone else to help her."

"Right. So who are we gonna-"

"You."

What. No. Of course he has heard wrong.

"What?" He squeaks, alarmed.

"Newt, listen... I know what you're thinking, but listen to me first. He knows almost all our agents. I can't send anybody else. But you, he doesn't expect you, he doesn't know about you because you're not a field agent."

"Exactly! I am not a field agent and that's why I cannot go!" Newt protests. "Queenie, I don't even know how to lie!"

"I know. But you won't have to. You are just going to tell part of the truth, think about it like that. Also there's no need for you to talk with anyone, I just need you to keep an eye on Grindelwald while my sister sneaks up in the room he's staying."

Newt opens his lips to argue, but he thinks of Tina then. She's his friend, he has to help her.

"Alright, I'll do it."

***

He arrives at the Grand Hotel a few hours later, where the charity ball is being celebrated. Queenie has managed to get him a room and has told Tina he's coming so everything appears to be just fine... at the moment.

He tries to swallow his nerves and adjust the jacket of the suit he agreed to wear before he enters the salon. Near by is the dance floor where people are enjoying themselves at the moment.

He hears the conversations, the music and the movement of the people. And just out of the sudden he remembers just how uncomfortable he feels in places like that. He's not good at socializing, never has been.

"Relax," he hears Queenie's sweet voice in his ear and wishes desperately to be in her place. "You'll be fine. I'm here with you."

"Y-yes, don't worry. I'm fine," he mumbles. "How's Tina doing."

"She has located Grindelwald's room. By the way, you have eyes on him?"

"No, I don't see him, yet," he whispers.

"Don't worry, just walk around until you find him. I just entered the security system. I'll let you know if I see him."

So he wanders around for a couple of minutes. He gets startled by a man who ask for a dance and Newt does his best to reject him kindly.

"I told you you'd look stunning with that suit," Queenie comments and Newt appreciates the effort she's doing to distract him.

"Honey, tell me where are you. I've lost you," she says after a while.

"Maybe it's because I'm near the column, next to the ice sculpture on the table."

"I think I can see part of you, can you move a little to your left?"

He does as he's told, but just then he almost jumps when he feels a hand on his arm.

Newt turns around, alarmed just in time for Queenie to whisper in his ear "it's him."

"I'm really sorry for scaring you, sweetheart," Grindelwald says like he means it. "I just wanted to see you up close. I've been watching you from the other side of the salon. You're really beautiful."

Newt tries to see if there's a sign that the man knows who really is, if he's somehow threatening him, but it seems like Grindelwald has no idea.

Then why is he talking to him? What does he want?

Grindelwald seems to find his confusion amusing because he smirks and leans in to kiss his knuckles, one by one.

Newt blushes a very deep shade of red. He blinks at the man.

"Will you dance with me?"

He bites his lip and Grindelwald's eyes follow the movement. His heart is beating uncontrollably in his chest because he has no idea what to do.

"Yes, I-I'd love to," he manages.

Grindelwald practically beams at him and takes his hand to guide him to the dance floor.

"Well..." Finally Queenie decides to speak. "I'll let Teenie know Grindelwald is very much distracted right now. You just keep doing that, sweetie."

Doing what? Distracting him, how?

Newt tries not to show his nervousness. But then Grindelwald takes him by the waist and pulls him close to his body. Newt gasps, surprised by the sudden movement, he can a spark of emotion in the other man's eyes.

"You're a lovely thing, you know that?" Grindelwald mutters. "Your freckles are really adorable."

"I-I... I mean... thanks," Newt blurts out, flustered.

The man has a mischievous grin on his face when he pulls Newt even closer.

What is he gonna do now?


	4. Storm

Grindelwald is a very good dancer. That's the first thought that comes to Newt's head after the few first minutes on the dance floor with him. The problem is that Grindelwald seems to like be pressed against Newt constantly and his grip on his waist tightens every time the younger man wants to put some distance between them.

"Relax, sweetheart," Grindelwald whispers in his ear and his lips brush against Newt's red cheeks in the process. "Why don't you tell me something about you while we're here. What's your name?"

Newt bites his lip, nervous. He doesn't think it's a good idea to give his real name and yet it's very difficult for him to lie.

"Artemis," he breathes, finally. Grindelwald smirks and repeats his name like he's trying to taste it. "And yours?"

He expects a lie, in fact he's sure Grindelwald is going to say just a random name, because even if not all people knows about him, it's too risky for him to reveal something like that.

"Gellert," he tells him and caresses Newt's curls, the ones that have fallen over his forehead. "Now... What are you doing here?"

Newt tenses and hopes Grindelwald thinks is just because he's very shy.

"It's okay, sweetie," he hears Queenie muttering in his earpiece. "You can do it. Remember, you just have to say something that's partially true. You won't be lying."

"A friend told me to come," he starts. "She managed to get me an invitation. She knows how much I love and care about animals and she told me I could meet people and convince them to donate money to build an animal shelter."

Grindelwald arches his eyebrows, he seems interested.

"Animal shelter?"

Newt nods. The other man smirks and pulls him close.

"You're really unique, aren't you?" Grindelwald leans in and kisses Newt's cheekbone, making the younger man gasp in shock. "Why don't you explain your lovely idea to me over dinner? This hotel has a very good restaurant."

Newt hesitates and it's in those seconds that Queenie decides to speak again.

"Tina hasn't found anything of use yet," she informs. "The information is in the room, hidden somewhere or in his phone. Either way you have to keep what you're doing, honey."

"Yes," Newt responds, smiling. "Actually I'm getting hungry."

"And I'm starving, my lovely Artemis," Grindelwald says, but there's something in the way he does it (his eyes roaming over his body) that makes Newt shiver.

***

Newt forgets about his previous nervousness when he starts to talk about the different species of animals that need protection. Grindelwald looks interested and hasn't asked him to shut up, like most people do at that point, so Newt keeps talking.

Grindelwald has placed his phone on the table and Newt knows it wouldn't be so difficult to configure his to hack and steal all the information. Sadly, for that to happen there must be another distraction.

"That could be arranged," the man says, catching Newt's attention again.

"What?"

Grindelwald laughs, amused and caresses Newt's knuckles with his fingers.

"I'm talking about your animal shelter," he clarifies. "I can give you all the money you need to build it."

"Really?" Newt practically beams at him, forgetting for a tiny moment that he's on a mission and he cannot accept money from a man like that.

"Yes, my Artemis. You can have that and anything your innocent heart wants," Grindelwald whispers and places a hand on his knee and squeezes it hard. "But, my darling, you must know that nothing in this life is for free, right?"

Suddenly the hand's pressure feels heavier on his leg. Newt blushes, he knows Grindelwald is waiting for him to ask.

So he does.

"What do you want?" He lets out and it's a little bit proud that his voice doesn't tremble.

"You know... When I first saw you all I wanted to do is take you to my room and fuck you till you become a beautiful mess, begging me for more," Grindelwald whispers on the curve of his neck. Newt is petrified, his face burning and his heart beating uncontrollably. "But then I talked to you and I knew one time wouldn't be enough, so I decided you'll be my permanent thing."

"I-I... I don't... I mean," Newt's so flustered he can even talk.

"Sir, I need to speak to you," a man in a black suit approaches them and Newt mentally thanks the gods for the distraction.

Grindelwald looks at him like he wants to kill him and the man must think so as well because he steps back.

"I hope this is important, because you can see I'm busy right now," he growls, but oddly enough when he turns back to Newt he offers a kind smile.

"It is," the man shivers. "Important, I mean."

Grindelwald reluctantly rises from his seat, but places a kiss on the corner of Newt's mouth before turning back at the man.

"I'll be back in a minute, my darling," he says and follows the man out of the restaurant.

When they're out of sight, Newt takes out his phone and starts looking for signals.

"Who would've thought you were Grindelwald's type," Queenie chuckles and Newt rolls his eyes.

"How's Tina?" He asks.

"She got out there without problem," she informs. "She couldn't find anything though."

"On his phone then," Newt mutters.

"Yeah, it seems it's our only hope. What you're planning to do?"

"I'm gonna transfer the information, but to do that I need him close. He keeps his phone in his suit I think."

"Right, I'll keep an eye on you," she promises.

He wants to say 'thanks' but that's the moment Grindelwald decides to return.

"So... Where were we?" He sits next to Newt and starts to caress his thighs. "Oh, yeah, you were about to accept my proposal."

"Actually, I just... Can I think about it?" Newt asks, licking his lips nervously.

"Of course, my darling," Grindelwald smiling, but there's an edge in his voice that alarms Newt. "You have tonight to think. Tomorrow I'll have my answer."

"Yes, I-" he can't finish, because Grindelwald's lips are on his, demanding and possessive. "Wait," he tries to breathe, but the moment he opens his mouth to say it, the man's tongue slides inside. Newt wants to move, but a hand grabs his curls in a painful grip that's keeping him in place.

"I won't take a 'No' for an answer," he warns. "You're too precious for me to let you go."

Newt looks at him, but he doesn't try to argue.

"I'll see you soon, my darling."

***

It doesn't take too long for him to reach Tina's room. He knocks the exact amount of times Queenie has told him and the agent opens the door and shoves him into the room before hugging him.

"Are you okay?" Tina asks, worried.

"Yes, don't worry. C'mon, we have to hurry," he says and takes the computer on the table and connects it to his phone.

"Did you get something?"

"All of it. At least what was in the phone. But we just need the numbers of the banks and the accounts." He says. "I'm gonna shut them down so he can't use them."

Tina waits for him standing close to the door, she's tense, like she's ready to jump on the first soul that dares to walk in.

The process is not as fast as he wishes, but at least they're making progress.

Finally, he shuts down all the accounts.

And that's when Theseus calls him.

"What do you need?" He asks, pretending he's not scared or nervous.

"Some guidance, please," Theseus says and it's just because he asks nicely that Newt knows he's in trouble.

He tells him where he is and Newt hacks the system to have access to the security cameras.

"Listen, you have an exit in the next hallway," Newt instructs. "There are two guards close, but please don't try to take them down, just get outta there!"

"You're no fun sometimes, little brother."

Someone knocks at the door, gently. Tina aims her gun at it, but gets distracted when the door is pushed towards her.

Newt sends quickly everything to Queenie and destroys the rest.

Grindelwald is there with three of his followers.

Newt rises and takes his own gun, but it's too late, Tina couldn't stop them and ended up on the floor, with her head pressed on the ground.

"Newt? What is it?" Theseus asks while Queenie sobs a "Is Tina okay?"

But he can't answer, not at that moment.

Grindelwald smirks at him and takes him by the hair.

"Who are you?" He demands, but he doesn't seem angry. "You are clearly a genius and seeing agent Goldstein with you makes me think you work for the CIA, but you're English..."

"Please, Newt, tell me where are you," Theseus begs.

"And if you work for the MI6... Oh, lord I'm lucky... You must be N."

Newt keeps his mouth shut. Grindelwald laughs and forces him to look up. He kisses him on the lips and licks them afterwards.

"I'm keeping you," he announces. "However you were a bad boy tonight, my darling. Trying to ruin my business and using the information on my phone... You need to be punished."

At that, one of the men hit Tina with the back of his gun. Tina falls to the ground and Newt gasps, scared.

"Please, please, little brother I need to hear your voice," Theseus is almost sobbing in his ear.

"Ah, also, give me the earpieces," Grindelwald instructs and opens his hand in front of him. "Both of them."

Newt does as he's told, because the same man that punched Tina is aiming at her. He's not going to risk her life.

Grindelwald steps on them.

"Come, my darling, we have to get out of here." He reaches out his hand for Newt to take it, but the younger man rejects him.

"What's gonna happen to her?" Newt asks.

"We're going to leave her here," Grindelwald smiles. "See? I'm being generous, my Artemis. Now, you have to be a good boy and do as I say."

No, there's something wrong with all of it, Newt can feel it. Still, he has no choice.

"That's it, darling. Let's go and see your new home, shall we?" Grindelwald grabs him by the waist and nuzzles the back of his head.

He has to think of something before is too late.


	5. Blood mark

Queenie's fighting the tears coming from her eyes. She knows she needs to focus if she wants to help Tina and Newt.

She looks at the screen in front of her; she has been watching the security cameras of the hotel, but so far there's nothing that indicates if they're still in the room or not.

She looks at the earpiece on the desk and then at the phone she's holding now. The call is still in her head. R, the girl who works for MI6 alongside Newt has called to inform her about the situation.

"He knows," she says and Queenie doesn't need to ask her who's she talking about because she knows very well it's about Theseus Scamander. "I told him everything I know. And now he's coming to you. He's worried."

Actually she doesn't mind to deal with a very pissed double-oh at least she knows he's definitely gonna help them find Newt.

Queenie knows very well she should've told another agent about the situation, one that'snot in the middle of a mission, but she is aware that none of them would've put the same effort in rescuing Newt and helping Tina.

So she called Graves of course. And she doesn't regret it, she doesn't even when he sees him storming in with dust and blood in his hands. Queenie hasn't seen him so furious and dangerous like in that precise moment.

But she's not afraid, even though she's aware partof that anger is directed towards her because she was the one who put Newt in that mission on the first place.

"Where's he?" Graves demands once he's in front of her desk.

"They," she corrects him. "Don't forget about Teenie."

"I won't. Now, please tell me where they are," Graves insists and she can see in the way his eyes darken that he's anxious and desperate.

Yes, time's precious, Queenie concedes in her head and quickly proceeds to explain the agent how to arrive to the hotel.

"Do we really need Grindelwald alive?"

"I'm afraid so," Queenie tells him.

"Shame. Well... But we don't need him in one piece, do we?" There's a dangerous smirk on his face when he says that and Queenie feels suddenly grateful that man is on their side.

"Wait, what happened with your mission?" She asks, ignoring his last question.

"I decided to make it quick and shot my target between his eyes," he informs her like he's talking about the whether.

Queenie decides not to comment on that and gives him an earpiece instead.

"Here, take this. Turn it on if you need me." She says. "Do you need more equipment?"

Graves shakes his head.

"I'll get my own, don't worry."

She stares at him with an alarmed expression because she knows perfectly where he's going.

"You cannot go there!" She protests. "You know what kind of people are there. What if they remember you? What if P finds out?"

"I don't care. I need to go there to save him," Graves tells her as that's information enough to convince her.

Well... It actually is enough, but that doesn't mean she's less worried.

"006 is coming," she says then.

"I don't have the time to wait for him. But when he arrives tell him to me there, you know the place."

Of course she knows it. The X Club, a place for criminals and assassins.

***

Newt's is accompanied by Grindelwald himself all the way down to the principal entrance of the hotel. The man's hand is firmly grabbing his waist.

There's a black car waiting for them outside. Newt looks around and wonders if he can make it to the restaurant in front of them or the bank, the later would be a better option because they usually have more security in there.

Grindelwald stares at him and seems like he knows what the younger man is thinking because suddenly Newt feels something cold pressed against his back.

A gun.

"Don't make this more difficult than it already is, darling. I don't want to hurt you, but if you keep being a bad boy well..."

Newt shakes his head and gets in the car immediately. Grindelwald follows him and sits next to him, closer than necessary.

"Don't be sad, my darling. You'll like the house, you'll see. Besides, you can have anything you want."

"How about my freedom?" He asks and knows he made a mistake by saying it.

For a moment he thinks Grindelwald is going to yell at him, but then he laughs and leans closer to Newt.

"Well, no, my sweet. Anything but that," the man whispers over his lips. "You're mine now."

Newt keeps his mouth closed, but tries to move out of the man's reach. Grindelwald chuckles at his poor attempt to put some distance between them and pulls close, he basically lifts the younger man and puts him over his lap.

"Much better," he purrs and starts kissing his neck. "You taste so good."

Newt shivers under his touch, but doesn't try to detach himself. He does his best to focus on something that can get him out of the situation, sadly there's no much he can do when everything he had has been taken away from him.

But Grindelwald wants him to work for, so sooner or later he's going to hand him a laptop or a phone; that'd be the perfect moment.

He just has to wait.

***

As he's guided by a tiny woman to the basement of the Club, Percival's mind is just thinking about Newt. Precious Newt who's probably with that fucking bastard heading who knows where.

He knows he has no time. But chasing Grindelwald in a crowded street would probably end up when more than one people injured (and he doesn't want to risk Newt's life) and would get him nothing.

Of course he's going to follow them, but he has his own methods. He also needs all the information possible if he wants to rescue Newt.

But first he needs equipment.

"Graves! It's been years," the man in the purple suit greets. He's a big one; tall and strong although he's not very smart and his fighting technique is poor. "I thought you were one of the good ones now. Thought you were on the side of the law."

Graves presses his lips together into a fine line. He really doesn't want to talk about his past.

"I'm not working," he says. "This is personal."

"Fine," the man breathes after a couple of seconds, knowing Graves is not in the mood for a chat. "What do you need?"

"Weapons. Show me what you got."

"Long or short range?"

"Both."

The man opens a large cabinet and quickly he starts to pull out all types of pistols, riffles and shotguns.

"You said it was personal," the man tries again. "Did someone take something from you?"

"In a way," Percival tenses, he thinks about Newt and his beautiful smile and how much he wants to see it again.

"Oh I see... They took your sweetheart."

Percival frowns, but doesn't deny it.

"What else do you need?"

"Information," the agent tells him and curses because he knows he has to talk about Newt. "I need to find a person... a man. Someone kidnapped him."

He makes a description of Newt, but stops cold when sees the man licking his own lips.

"Your boy sounds pretty sweet," the man comments and it takes all his strength not to kill him right then and there. "How much are you willing to pay for the information?"

"A blood mark," he says without hesitation.

The man's blond eyebrows arch, he's shocked.

"A blood mark from you? Well boss is gonna be pleased." He smirks. "Fine, tell me exactly what you want to know and I see if I can get you the information in a couple of hours. I'll give you a phone so I can tell you when I have it."

"I want to know where Grindelwald is hiding, I want to know about his clients and the places he uses to meet his followers."

"Grindelwald?" The man shivers. "I'm sorry but that information is very difficult to get. My boss won't risk his life like that. Not even a blood mark would convince him otherwise."

"I have money," Percival offers, trying his best not to sound as desperate as he feels.

The man shakes his head.

"I'm afraid that's not enough."

"And what about two blood marks?"

Percival turns around, surprised by the voice, and watches as Theseus Scamander walks in the room.

"006, I've heard about you," the man tries to look as clam as possible, but neither of the agents miss the way he shivers under Theseus intense gaze. "So... Is really a double-oh offering a blood mark?"

Graves can't help but look at Theseus too, he knows he loves his brother, but a blood mark is something else entirely.

"I wouldn't joke about something like that."

"Wow. That boy's ass must be quite something for you to risk your jobs like that."

Graves holds back a growl, reminding himself not to lose control. Next to him, Theseus is trying to do the same, although it looks like he's about to explode.

"I wonder if you're willing to share some?"

He sees red in that moment, he knows he's about to snap and do something extremely violent, but Theseus is faster, he takes the man by the back of his neck and shoves him against the desk. Graves hears a crack and he's sure the man's nose is broken. His face is still glued to the desk and still he can hear his groans.

"If you say something like that again, I'm gonna break every single one of your fucking bones, understood?" Theseus snarls in the man's ear.

"And I'll be more than happy to help," Graves adds.

The man nods and Theseus finally releases him.

"Do we have a deal then?" Graves asks once the man rises. He looks at them, petrified. There's so much blood coming from his nostrils, but he doesn't bother to wipe it off.

"Yes," it's everything he can manage, but it seems enough for the two men.

"Listen, Graves, I know your main goal is to capture Grindelwald and under other circumstances I'd help you, but right now my priority is to save Newt." Theseus tells him once they leave the man behind.

"Newt's my priority too."

Theseus stop abruptly and turns around, he stares at him.

"Is he?"

"Absolutely."

"Once Newt is safe again, you and I are gonna have a talk." He says.

"Can't wait," Graves replies, while he's loading a pistol.

Theseus frowns, but doesn't say anything else.

It seems his future brother-in-law hates him now.


	6. Fear and anger

Grindelwald makes Newt drink something that turns him into a disoriented mess till he falls asleep in his seat.

The next time he opens his eyes, he's looking at the ceiling of a very large bedroom. The worst thing is that said bedroom has plenty of objects to indicate that someone sleeps there regularly.

Newt jumps out of the bed, but stumbles when his feet touch the floor; the drug must still be in his system, at least part of it, because he doesn't feel completely well. He takes his time, but manages to walk around searching for cameras or any kind of surveillance devices.

He doesn't find any, so he proceeds to look through the window that's closed (it doesn't surprise him) and discovers the room leads to the backyard and the pool. Newt hasn't seen the rest of the house, but he thinks it must be big. He doesn't have any idea where he is, but he plans to figure it out once Grindelwald puts either a phone or a computer in his hands.

He tries to open the door, just for the sake of it, and he is not surprised when he finds out the door is firmly closed too.

Of course it doesn't stay like that for too long. He's trying to find something he can use when someone enters the room.

"It seems sleeping beauty has finally awoken" Grindelwald smirks. "Do you like your new bedroom, my sweetheart?"

Newt watches the man sitting on the bed and reaching out his arms towards him, when he doesn't get closer, Grindelwald huffs and looks at Newt like he's a very stubborn child. The man leans in and grabs him by the hips, pulling him in between his legs.

Newt can't help but blush when he feels the warmth radiating from Grindelwald's body surrounding him.

"So..." He starts, trying not to sound flustered, but failing miserably. "This is my bedroom..."

"Well, actually... it's ours," Grindelwald corrects him, caressing Newt's freckled cheeks with his thumbs.

"Ours?" He squeaks, alarmed. "But... There's only one- I mean I wouldn't want to distract you..."

Grindelwald laughs and yanks Newt so hard, he falls over the bed.

"Oh you're definitely a distraction, my darling," Grindelwald rolls over to be on top of him and he pins his hands over his head with a possessive grip on his wrists. "But a pleasant one."

Newt's heart is beating in his chest so hard is almost painful. He pales as he sees Grindelwald hovering over him. He closes his eyes out of instinct and opens them again when he feels wet lips on the skin of his neck.

"I thought you brought me here to help you with the codes," Newt breathes, hoping that's enough to make him stop.

It isn't.

"Well... Judging by your files and what you did with my first code you seem certainly remarkable," he says between kisses, his lips exploring the freckles that spread towards his left shoulder. "You have a real talent, my lovely Artemis. Of course you'll help me... eventually. But that's not the reason why you're here."

Newt knows he wants him to ask, but he's afraid of doing it. He knows already, if Grindelwald's trembling fingers trying to unbutton his shirt are any indication of it.

"Please don't-" he pleads.

Surprisingly, Grindelwald stops cold and looks at him for a moment.

"Don't be afraid, my darling. I know you're gonna like it," he purrs, but doesn't continue. "Oh... I see. You must be hungry."

Newt nods even though the last thing he wants is to eat, but he certainly do anything to make him stop.

Finally, Grindelwald rises and offers a hand to Newt to pull him up.

"C'mon, let's get you something to eat."

***

Tina wakes up with a headache and the hollow sensation she has lost something important. She doesn't realize what it is until she sees the two men standing close to her, there's a bunch of corpses surrounding them. There's blood everywhere and if it wasn't for the fact that she recognizes them both she'd be terrified.

Graves offers her a hand and she grabs it to rise from the ground. There's something wild in the agent's eyes, something furiously determined.

Then she looks at Theseus Scamander, the double-oh seems unaffected by the dead bodies, he looks worried, almost afraid.

She feels her heart breaking.

"Where's Newt?" Tina sobs, the memories of what happened start to affect her.

"We don't know yet," Graves answers without even looking at her, he has his eyes on a phone. "We've been given five addresses, this was the first one."

Theseus yanks the object from Graves fingers and the agent bares his teeth at him, but doesn't try to get it back. Tina wonders how those two have managed to arrive there without killing each other.

"I know this place, this is a bar," the brit says.

"I don't think Grindelwald is keeping Newt in the basement of a fucking bar." Graves protests.

"You're right," Theseus concedes. "It must be somewhere more... private. He must know what Newt does and plans to use him to create new codes or just hack something for-"

"He didn't know who Newt was," Tina interrupted, feeling the two gazes like burning iron over her. She knows that's just going to make them even more furious, but they need to know. "Not at first."

"Then why did he approach him on the first place?" Theseus urges.

"Because he... He seemed attracted to Newt. He started flirting and Queenie thought it'd be an... opportunity for me to find the information we needed while Newt kept him occupied." She realizes how awful it sounds as soon as it gets out of her mouth.

Tina sees a flash of red in Theseus' eyes. She has heard from other agents that 006 could be terrifying, but it's just right now when she realizes what they mean when they say it.

"So... you're saying you used my little brother as a pretty distraction to lure one of the most dangerous criminals? Is that what you're saying, agent Goldstein?" Theseus snaps, he hasn't realised he has been walking towards her till Graves stops him. He turns his head to the other agent and growls. "Did you know?"

"Of course not!" Graves snarls. "I found out when Miss Goldstein told me everything when I was finishing my latest mission."

Tina looks up at Graves and she can see he's also angry, but there's something even worse than anger in his dark eyes: disappointment. He's disappointed in her and in Queenie too.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles, but none of them listen to her.

Graves tosses her an earpiece.

"Your sister gave it to me for you. Go back to the base, she's waiting for you."

"I want to help," she protests and deliberately ignores the glare Theseus gives her.

"Agent Goldstein, this is not only a rescue mission. Of course our main goal is to save Newt, but we're not going to sneak in wherever he's keeping him and just go, do you understand?"

Tina sees the blood on their suits and the determined expression on their faces. She nods.

They're gonna kill every single one of them.

"Go back," Graves tells her. "Queenie is worried."

They leave her before she can say something.

***

"I usually don't keep them inside, you know?" Grindelwald points at the guards that are standing at each side of the table. "But I know you're a wild creature and take any chance you get to try to escape."

Newt shakes his head, looking at his now empty plate with fear. He knows they're going to go back to the bedroom anytime soon.

Grindelwald rises from his seat and walks towards him. He caresses his cheeks.

"There's nothing to worry about as long as you behave. They all have permission to shoot you, only on a leg or an arm, just to prevent you from running away. Although that's the last option, my sweetheart. But they're never gonna do any of that because you'll be good, right?"

Newt nods. Grindelwald chuckles and kisses his curls.

"That's my boy." He approves. "Now let's go back to our room, shall we?"

Newt doesn't want to, but he doesn't object either. He tries not to think much of it, but can't help shivering as he hears Grindelwald closing the door behind them.

The man in front of him is looking at him with lust, something close to greed and possessiveness that Newt prefers to ignore.

Although it's very difficult to ignore someone who takes him in his arms and starts to kiss him desperately. Newt gasps, alarmed, and the other man takes the opportunity to trap his lower lip between his teeth.

Newt tries to push him away, but Grindelwald is stronger and he basically growls every time he takes a step back.

"Your shirt," he looks at Newt's clothes like something disgusting. "Take it off."

"Please..." He begs, but Grindelwald keeps looking at him, waiting.

He does as he's told. Thinking that at least it's only his shirt. He wonders how long it'll take for him to ask him to take the rest of it off.

"That's it, darling. Oh... You're truly beautiful," he licks his lips and Newt looks at the floor instead. He feels his ears burning when Grindelwald begins to trace and stroke the freckles on his chest.

The man shoves him against the wall and Newt whimpers, scared.

"You need to be marked, my sweet Artemis," he growls possessively. He starts nuzzling his neck, but that doesn't seem to be enough because he kisses the skin under his chin.

Newt groans when feels teeth on his throat. Grindelwald sucks and licks everywhere from his chin to his chest. He knows that's going to leave bruises, but he's also aware that's exactly what Grindelwald wants.

"Bed," he urges, voice hoarse. He shoves Newt towards it and the younger man stumbles, but doesn't fall.

"Be a good boy and lay on the bed," Grindelwald purrs.

Newt takes a step back, but doesn't complain. The other man takes him by the waist, but stops when there's a knock at the door.

"I told you not to bother me now," he snarls.

"I'm afraid it's rather urgent, Sir," insists a voice at the other side. "The agent, the girl with dark hair has escaped."

Newt doesn't hide his happiness. At least Tina's safe.

Grindelwald rushes towards the door and opens it.

"What happened?" He questions, furious.

"We don't know exactly. We think she got help. The men that were keeping an eye on her... well, they all are dead."

"How bad?"

"It's a mess; blood everywhere, pieces of furniture... It looks that a battle took place there."

Grindelwald curses and adds something more, but Newt can't hear it.

He walks back in and kisses Newt's lips.

"I have to go, but I'll be back soon. Get some sleep."

Newt doesn't say anything and it's not like Grindelwald is waiting for a response, because he walks away.

His relief is almost overwhelming. He's tired, but decides to explore instead. Grindelwald has left the door open although Newt doesn't think is a mistake; there are guards everywhere, so the other man must feel pretty confident.

Still it doesn't stop Newt from trying. There must be something in the house that can help him escape.

He needs to get out of there as soon as possible.


	7. A distress call

The first thing Newt does is to explore the house. The people watching him are close to the entrances, all of them tense when Newt gets close, but none of them move.

There are five of them. Newt knows he can't take them out, they're stronger than him and they're armed.

His best chance is to take one of their phones. Because it seems Grindelwald has thought about that and hide every computer and laptop. There's no one of them inside the house.

But how to take one of their phones without catch their attention? Newt starts to wander in the house trying to select the one who looks more distracted, he decides to go for the blond, the one in the living room, so Newt takes a book from Grindelwald's room and sits on the couch, pretending to read.

The only problem there are two of them, the only opportunity Newt has is to wait the man moves from his place. He hears them whispering, he can't hear quite well what they're talking about, but he catches Grindelwald's name every now and then.

Finally, the blond murmurs something to the other and walks away. Newt's pretty sure he's going to the bathroom, so he waits a couple seconds, yawns and walks towards his bedroom, when he's out of the first guard sight, he follows the other.

He prays the man leaves his things behind before entering the bathroom, but it looks like he won't. The man gets in without realizing he has a shadow and opens the door. Newt takes a vessel from the hallway, it looks like something very expressive, something Grindelwald will probably miss and feels satisfaction knowing is going to break into pieces soon.

Newt slides inside the room and jumps on the man's back before he can even blink. He remembers his training, all the things Theseus has told him, and hits him with the vessel. He knows he hit the right place, because the man's body loses his tension and they both fall to the ground. Newt hopes nobody hears them, takes the man's phone and gets out of there closing the door behind him.

Breathing hard, he enters Grindelwald's room and locks himself in it. He wonders how much time he has left before the others realize something happened to the guy in the bathroom...

He needs to send a message to Queenie and R as soon as possible.

***

The second place they reach is as useless as the first. There are Grindelwald's followers who don't know much about his boss' plans. Graves growls after putting a bullet between the man's eyes.

They are not match for Theseus and him. And the truth is that Graves is getting more desperate with every second. He doesn't like the idea of Newt being so far from him. And by the way Theseus has been punching every single man he sees, it looks like he's feeling the same.

"We're waisting time," Theseus snarls.

"I know."

"If that bastard hurt my Newt I'm going to kill him, I don't care if you need him alive," the double-oh growls.

Graves shivers at the idea of Newt being in pain. The worry and the hate he feels surprise him.

"You know what? Fuck it! If Grindelwald put a hand on Newt I'm gonna help you end him." He promises.

Theseus' eyebrow quirks up, Graves knows he's trying to analyze his devotion for Newt, he's also aware Theseus doesn't like that at all.

Almost at the same time, both agents are distracted by their earpieces.

Graves is relieved to hear she got a signal that's definitely from Newt.

"I have a location," she informs him just as Theseus turns around with a smile on his face and tells him he knows where his brother is.

"Me too."

"It seems Newt managed to get his hands on a phone," the double-oh continues.

Graves thinks of Newt and smiles fondly.

"That's my boy," he mutters, but it's loud enough for Theseus to hear.

He glares at him.

"Careful, Graves," he warns, baring his teeth at him.

The CIA agent huffs, he knows his future brother-in-law is going to be a pain in the ass.

"We'll discuss later," he says.

"You're right, we have to go," Theseus agrees.

***

Outside of his room, Newt can hear the others start to look for the blond guard. He wonders what would they do to him if they find out he was the one to knock the man out.

They've found him. He hears when one of them opens the bathroom and inspects inside, he drags the man out. Newt hears a slap then a groan of pain.

The man is talking about him.

"We have to tie the little fucker up," one of them growl.

"Do you think Grindelwald is gonna get mad?"

"No, he'll thank us, I think he likes that kind of stuff."

Newt hears the furious knock at the door, one of the call out for him, he doesn't answer.

They're gonna break the door open.

But just when Newt thinks he's going to fight, there's screaming outside, the men at the other side of the door hear it too and they both stumble towards it.

Newt wonders if Grindelwald is back or if it's one of his enemies trying to punish him for something. He runs towards the closet and gets in there. He closes his eyes and covers his mouth.

***

The man kneeling before him is exhausted. He's also terrified, the others guards are dead and the two men responsible are standing as they haven't just killed the four men inside and the three were guarding the main road.

Graves takes the man by the hair and pulls hard. The man looks up and flinches.

"The man Grindelwald brought here, where is he?" Graves demands and is surprised when the man doesn't respond immediately.

Theseus breaks his arm without hesitation. The man screams out of pain and pants, he gasps for air.

"In the master's bedroom," he whimpers and as soon as he does Theseus walks away.

"I appreciate your cooperation," Graves tells him before shooting him in the head.

***

Newt hears the screams and trembles, he knows they're torturing a man, but it doesn't last long because he hears the shoot a couple of minutes later.

Someone gets inside the room, Newt presses himself down in the small space, hoping nobody finds him.

He prepares himself to fight when someone opens the closet, he recognizes the eyes looking down at him.

He jumps into those arms and puts his around the familiar neck.

"'Seus!" He cries out of happiness.

His brother kisses him on the forehead and tightens his hug.

"I'll never let you out of my sight, little brother," the double-oh swears.

Newt sighs, relieved when he hears more steps inside the room. When he looks over Theseus shoulder, he sees Percival.

He detaches himself from his brother's grip and hugs the agent.

"I was so scared, my love," Percival places a few kisses on his cheeks, nose and the soft spot between his eyebrows.

Newt giggles, a lovely blush spreads from his cheeks to his neck.

"Get your hands off my baby brother, Graves," Theseus growls. "We haven't discussed about that yet."

"Discussed about what?" Newt asks.

None of them answer that question because the two agents notice the marks on Newt's neck.

"What did he do to you?" Graves asks through gritted teeth.

"Nothing, he just... bit me," Newt feels ashamed, he walks towards his brother and buries his face in his neck.

"I'm going to kill him," Theseus snarls while stroking Newt's back.

"As much as I want to do that, we cannot wait for him to come back. He must know by now we're here. If he's coming back, he won't do it alone." Graves says.

Theseus nods.

"We can't risk Newt." He concedes. "We should go to your base. It's the nearest."

"Let's go then."


	8. Consequences

Queenie recieves him with open arms and tears in her eyes. Tina's standing right beside her and joins the embrace squeezing Newt in the middle of her sister and herself.

Newt sighs happily; he's back at the agency with all the people he considers family and far away from Grindelwald.

He's also glad to see Tina is fine.

"I'm sorry," Queenie apologizes at the same time her sister does.

"It's okay," Newt assures.

"It's not," Theseus cuts in, yanking his baby brother away from the Goldsteins.

Newt tries not to roll his eyes; he knows Theseus is angry, now more than ever because he's not busy worrying over Newt. He feels a little bit more safe now they're inside of MACUSA and the fury he had repressed for hours is coming right back.

"You two threw my little brother into the arms of that fucking piece of shit," he snarls and Newt takes his hand to calm him down.

"They didn't know what was going to happen," Newt argues. "Besides, I'm an adult and I know the risks of my job. I could've chosen to remain here, but I didn't."

Theseus' expression softens once his eyes lay on Newt's, but he can tell his brother is still tense.

"Why did you come here without telling me?" The double-oh whines like a wounded animal.

"Because you wouldn't have let me come!" Newt takes a step back from his brother, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well I had a good reason to not do it. Look at what happened! Newt, you could've died, he could've..." Theseus reaches out both of his hands to touch his brother, but Newt shakes his head and moves out of the way.

006, the most terrifying double-oh of MI6, looks at his little brother like a kicked puppy.

A puppy that turns into a wild wolf as soon as Graves approaches Newt. The two agents glare at each other until Newt walks towards the American agent and hugs him.

Percival grins from ear to ear and kisses his forehead and cheeks, making Newt's face burn.

Theseus clears his throat, but it's not enough to catch the attention of the two men, who now seem lost in each other's eyes.

"I was so scared," Percival whispers. "I'm sorry for not being able to protect you."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Graves, we need to talk," Theseus growls.

"Talk about what?" The younger Scamander asks, curious. Looking from the agent to the double-oh.

"Nothing to worry about, love," Percival kisses his nose and Newt blushes bright red.

He hasn't had the time to think about Percival's behavior, sure, the agent has been always kind with him, but since they came back to MACUSA, it's like the agent has the mission of making Newt flustered.

The two of them are friends, Newt tries to reason, so the fact that Percival addresses him as 'love' doesn't have to mean anything. Queenie does that all the time, only she didn't use that same word.

"Actually, all three of you are going to talk to me," P says as she looks at Graves and the two Scamanders. "In my office, now."

***

It's ridiculous. That's the first thing that comes to Newt's mind.

"I was supposed to work here for a month, at least," he protests.

Picquery sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose as soon as she sees his agent and the double-oh ready to intervene. She has no time, nor the patience for another discussion.

"I know, but after what happened to you-"

"I'm fine," Newt cuts her off, but his voice betrays him and sounds shaky. Because the truth is he can't think of Grindelwald without feeling cold inside, he also knows the marks on his neck will fade away, but they burn and hurt like he has just bitten him again.

"No, you're not," the woman points out.

Newt opens his mouth to argue again, but his brother's arms wrap themselves around him, because he can say anything.

"Please, come back to England with me," Theseus pleads, at least it doesn't look like an order. "Grindelwald could still be looking for you; he doesn't give up easily. Please, Newt. You'll be safer in MI6. I don't want to lose you."

Newt sighs, feeling defeated. He rubs his neck, where the bites are still visible.

He looks back at Percival.

"I think your brother is right."

Yes, maybe he is.

"Okay, but we have to take Lily with us."

"Who's Lily?"

***

Newt's hugging the little kitten against his chest, caressing her soft fur carefully and remembering the pain he felt when he had to say goodbye to his friends.

It's been a week and Newt misses them as the first day; Lily and his brother help him not to feel lonely though. He's also working alongside R again so it's not that bad.

Theseus still leaves for mission, but when he does, another double-oh keeps an eye on Newt all the time. If nothing had happened, Newt would probably snap at Theseus for being overprotective, but the truth is he still feels uneasy when he remembers Grindelwald, even though he hasn't heard about him in a while. Also the double-oh seems worried about him, because him alongside with the others, care about Newt.

It's early in the morning when things change. R turns to him from her seat and smiles, excited.

"Have you heard? They're gonna transfer a MACUSA agent here for a month."

Theseus, who's checking out the weapons for his next mission, looks up, almost alarmed. Newt on the other hand, beams at her.

"Are you sure? When?"

"Now." The voice that answers is not R's. Newt doesn't need to turn back to know who the agent is, but he does it anyway.

"Percival!"

The agent almost runs towards him and takes the younger man in his arms.

"Did you think I was going to let you go that easy, my love?" Percival breathes. He brings their foreheads together and Newt chuckles.

Theseus groans.


	9. Team up

Newt always gets a little concerned (well... maybe not just a little) when Percival has to finish a mission outside, especially if it's in a place far away from civilization where Newt can't have access to security cameras.

He's completely blind in those moments and has to rely on the things Percival describes for him and the sounds he can hear around the agent.

It doesn't help when the only things he can hear are gunshots.

"Are you okay, Percival?" Newt asks, the concern is evident in his voice, but he doesn't bother to hide it even though he knows he should be more professional.

Another shot followed by a groan and a yell of pain. And because those sounds are far away from the earpiece, Newt knows they're not coming from Percival.

"I'm fine, darling," he breathes; he sounds a little agitated, but okay.

Newt knows he should ignore the pet name, he knows it's just a way for Percival to relax, that he doesn't mean anything by it. Still, his cheeks blush; at least they're far from each other and the agent can't see him.

"I miss you."

"It's been two days since you saw me," he tries to whisper, because R is next to him.

It doesn't work, because he can hear her chuckle.

"I'll try to return on Monday," Percival promises. "I can't wait to have you in my arms again."

The remains of his professionalism disappear as soon as the agent says that; Newt squeaks and melts right on his seat. He knows agent Graves is a flirt, even though Queenie has insisted many he just does that with him, but lately he has become more... insistent and Newt honestly doesn't know what to do about that. He's aware that his feelings for Percival have evolved since the incident with Grindelwald, but he's not sure if it's okay to feel like that; they're co-workers and they risk their lives constantly, at least Percival does.

Also, there's his brother and his determination of protecting Newt from anyone who gets near him.

"Please focus on your mission, agent Graves."

Percival groans like he's been stabbed, like every time he does whenever Newt calls him by his last name.

"Alright," he sighs. "But when I get back on Monday you-"

"You can't finish this mission in a couple of days," Newt blurts out and facepalms himself for doing so, because Percival Graves takes everything as a challenge. "You know what forget what I-"

It's his turn to be cut off in the middle of a sentence.

"How about this... If I return on Monday you'll give me a kiss."

Newt's face is practically burning.

"Percival... I don't... We shouldn't bet during work hours. Actually, we shouldn't bet at all!"

"But you're sure I can't make it, right? You have nothing to lose. Besides, if you win, I'll help you with paperwork for a month."

"You're kidding, right?" It's a fact that every single agent hates doing paperwork, even Newt himself gets tired of it.

"I'm serious."

There's a pause... The gunshots finally end. Now that he's more relaxed, the bet sounds more tempting.

"Okay," he says and as soon as he does he knows he has made a mistake.

Even though he can't see him, Newt's sure Percival is grinning.

"I'm going back to the hotel, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

The connexion is gone. Newt takes Lily from his desk and starts to caress her behind her ears. The kitten begins to purr, content.

"How long have you been together?" R's sudden question startles him and Lily lets out a soft meow.

"Beg your pardon?"

"I mean you and the American agent... Graves." She clarifies.

"We're not together, we're friends."

"He always comes with a gift for you every he comes back from a mission," she points out. "He calls you 'love'."

Much to R's amusement, Newt feels the blush spreading down his neck.

"That doesn't mean anything."

She rolls her eyes.

"It does if every time he says it he looks at you like he's completely smitten."

He shakes his head, but his heart jumps in excitement.

"You'll see, you'll see," she assures. "But, anyway... The thing I'd like to know how's 006 doing? Do you think he'll get used to the idea of having a brother-in-law?"

Ignoring her last words, Newt thinks about Theseus. Yes, his brother has made very clear he doesn't like Percival's presence at MI6 at all. And the only time he's in a better mood is when Percival is away, completing a mission.

Still, Newt really hopes those two can get along one day. R, on the other hand, is not so sure about it.

***

Newt hates getting sick; he manages to work when it's a simple cold, even though Theseus always tries to take him home on those days and he always fails.

That doesn't mean his brother doesn't show up in the branch and acts like Newt's personal shadow, scaring the techies and the other double-ohs off.

At first, like every time he gets sick, he thinks his brother is overreacting; he can keep working, he doesn't have to go back home, he's not that tired, it's just a cold. He can handle it.

Well not this time.

It starts as an ache that spreads from his arms and legs to the rest of his body. It's so bad he can't rise from his chair. He manages to keep his voice steady, but a chill makes his teeth chatter... loud enough for Percival to notice.

"Newt, are you okay?" He sounds so worried already, Newt knows it's better for him to remain ignorant; he doesn't want to be another distraction in Percival's head.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Now you need to get to the third floor if you want to get the USB."

"Roger that," Percival says and Newt's not sure how but he knows the agent is still worried.

Cold. Newt trembles and hears R asking the same question Percival did. He wants to reassure her as well, but Theseus stroms in the room and notices all the changes in him with a glance.

"You're coming with me," he snaps.

They're both stubborn which makes it very difficult for them to agree on something. Although maybe this time Theseus is right.

Maybe.

"I can do this," Newt assures, but his voice is weak and his eyes start to tear up from ache.

"Newt, you're just exhausting yourself," Theseus voice softens, turning into a plea. "Please, we need to get to medical."

"I-I am f-fine."

As soon as he says it, Theseus grabs his earpiece, ignoring Newt's protests.

"Graves, my brother is sick," he almost growls. "And I really hope for your own sake you didn't know about that, because if you did and you kept calling my Newt to assist you I swear to-"

Graves must've cut Theseus off because the double-oh stops snarling.

Newt's getting dizzy; his movements are not as fast as before, nor as accurate, so he can't get his earpiece back.

He can't hear what Graves is telling Theseus either, but it must be important because his brother has a shocked expression on his face.

"Fine," he finally says through his teeth and gives the earpiece back to Newt.

"Percival I-"

"I want you to connect me with R," the agent requests and Newt feels like he's being rejected. "I'm gonna work with her from now on. And you're going home with your brother."

"But-"

"Please," Newt can hear the desperation in the agent's voice. "I'm afraid I'm stuck here for a couple of days and you have no idea how much I want to be there and take care of you, but that's not possible. I'm worried, but I'll go insane if I know you're still overworking yourself... So please, go home."

Newt sighs, defeated.

"Okay."

He connects him to R and when he turns back to his brother and tells him they can go home, Theseus looks back at him like he has grown a second head.

Newt tries to rise, but fails miserably and allows his brother to carry him.

They reach medical and doesn't get surprised when Melissa, the doctor, starts scolding at him for how poorly he treats his own body.

She tells him he must rest a week. An entire week! Of course Newt plans to come back sooner.

"Make sure of that, 006," she tells his brother, almost like she's aware of what Newt's thinking.

"Of course."

***

Theseus doesn't like Percival, not since he showed interest in his baby brother. But he must admit, the agent seems genuinely concerned about his brother.

It starts with R. She begins to talk to him every few hours to know how Newt's doing, although the information is not for her but for Graves. She gets tired of being the emissary and decides to connect Theseus with the agent directly.

And because Graves sounds almost hopeless, Theseus tells him everything he wants to know.

"How's he?"

Theseus strokes Newt's soft curls and looks at his red cheeks, he gave him the pill, but he still has fever.

"He fell asleep as soon as we arrived, woke up just to take the water and the pills I gave him and went back to sleep."

"He hasn't eaten anything yet?"

"No, I offered him, but he didn't want to."

Theseus hears the growl of frustration coming from Graves mouth. He's supposed to be on a mission and yet he's asking about his brother.

"Take care of him, please."

"You don't have to tell me," he'd be angry if he hadn't known Graves' telling him that because he can't be next to Newt himself.

***

Newt doesn't get better; he's shaking and groaning in pain when he wakes up at midnight. He takes the medicine and drinks the water, but doesn't want to eat no matter how many times Theseus begs him to do it.

Percival keeps calling and his desperation only grows with every piece of information Theseus gives him.

"Is he getting worse?" Theseus can almost feel the fear behind that question.

"No... I don't think- I hope not. But he must feel terrible... I hid his laptop to prevent him from working, but he hasn't asked me about it yet."

Graves curses out loud and Theseus seconds the feeling, he hates seeing Newt sick.

Newt's fever brakes the next morning; he's weak, but seems much more focused than the night before. Theseus sighs in relief when he watches Newt eating a piece of apple pie.

Then M informs him he has to go on a mission on Sunday, Theseus almost refuses, but Newt assures he's going to be fine and that he's not supposed to reject a mission that comes directly from M.

"You're gonna leave him?" Percival growls as soon as he finds out.

"You think I want to do that?" He snarls back. "I have no fucking choice, Graves. The last thing I want to do is to leave him. But at least he's getting better and I've been thinking in telling R. She could come and check on him."

"We both know that's not the main problem here."

Theseus sighs and wonders how that man managed to know Newt so well in so little time. Because he knows what he is talking about.

"The problem is to keep Newt as far as possible from MI6."

Graves' right, as soon as Newt feels free enough, he'll try to go back to work.

"Maybe I can warn R-"

"Forget it. I'll be there."

"You're on a mission."

"Doesn't matter," Graves snaps. "I'll arrive on Sunday."

The connection is gone before Theseus can tell him that he's not sure he'd like to leave him with his little brother. No, probably not.

***

Newt's asleep on the couch when Graves arrives. Theseus notices the scratches, the blood on his clothes and the shadows under his eyes. It's obvious he just returned from the mission and he hasn't rested at all nor gone to MI6 to give his report.

Graves' eyes lay on Newt and his body relaxes a little.

Theseus stares at him, but doesn't find on his features anything but genuine concern.

"Fine. You can keep an eye on him while I'm gone," he concedes. "But if you hurt him Graves, I swear I'll tear you apart."

The agent doesn't even flinch at his words, he just nods.

"Fair enough," he says and doesn't waste anymore time; he lifts Newt from the couch easily.

The movement wakes Newt up, and he smiles beautifully when he sees Graves' face.

"Hi," his brother says and giggles. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to take care of you," Graves answers, pushing Newt's curls out of his eyes.

"Thanks, you're so kind," his brother puts his arms around the agent's neck and buries his face in the curve of the other's neck.

Theseus goes, because he has to, but regrets his decision almost immediately.


	10. Hold me close

His eyes open slowly; he still feels weak, but not as he was the days before. There's a hand cupping his cheek and Newt blinks a few times before noticing the black suit.

"I'm fine, 'Seus. I told you you could go." He mumbles. "You shouldn't have disobeyed M's order. It was an important miss-"

"Relax, darling. He didn't." The voice startles Newt and he finds himself sitting on the bed, looking up to someone that's definitely not his brother.

It's Percival Graves.

"It wasn't a dream then," he blurts out, mostly to him.

The agent grins at him and kisses his forehead, making him blush and sadly he has no longer the excuse of fever for those red dots that appear on his cheeks and spread down to his neck.

"It's not," Percival confirms.

"You didn't have to," Newt whispers. "I'm much better now, I can take care of myself."

"I'm not so sure about that, Newt. Lily told me you haven't eaten anything," as if it has been planned, the kitten enters the bedroom and is picked up by Percival.

"I'm not hungry," he protests which is a complete lie, but he doesn't want to be a bother. Surely, the agent has better things to do than to take care of him.

"Too bad because you're eating," he says and rises from his seat. "I'm gonna cook something for you."

After a few seconds, he decides to take a shower and put something else on before going to the kitchen.

Apparently Percival wasn't joking, because he's making pancakes, with Lily at his feet roaming around, curious and probably hungry as well.

Newt's still a little confused and dizzy that it takes him a while to remember it's Sunday.

"I thought you were on a mission," he comments and crosses his arms over his chest when the agent turns around to look at him.

"Yes, I was."

Newt shakes his head and looks at his phone's calendar.

"You couldn't have finished so quickly," still in shock, he frowns. "It's dangerous."

"I did." Percival doesn't seem ashamed; there's not even a single bit of regret in his eyes. "I had to come back to you."

Newt fights another blush and tries to look irritated, even though the words feel almost warm inside him.

"It's just a cold," he huffs. "It's not like I'm dying. I can handle it."

"I wanted to be with you."

Newt sighs and wonders what's going to do with such a stubborn agent like him.

"Thanks for coming," he breathes, giving in.

"You're welcome, darling," the agent purrs, before turning around to flip the pancakes. Then, like he suddenly remembers something important, looks over his shoulder. His grin has turned into a mischievous smirk. "You owe me a kiss by the way."

If he keeps saying things like that, Newt's cheeks will never return to his normal color.

But what's Percival talking about?

Oh... The bet.

"Actually... I promised to kiss you came back on Monday which you didn't because it's Sunday, remember?"

Is Percival Graves pouting or is just a trick of Newt's mind? Definitely a trick because agents don't pout.

"But I came back before!"

"Still not Monday," Newt's lips quirk up involuntary.

"Unfair," Percival mumbles and continues cooking. He doesn't look angry, not even slightly irritated when he adds almost in a playful tone: "You're so cruel."

Newt giggles; he's sure the other is joking because would he want a kiss from Newt? Of course he isn'tthinking about a kiss on the lips, is he?

He shakes his head, the smile still on his lips.

No, of course he doesn't want a kiss on the lips.

***

Theseus calls him three hours later asking if he's okay, if Graves is treating him well.

"Because if he's not-"

"I'm fine, 'Seus. Percival is taking good care of me," he assures.

His brother doesn't sound very pleased with that answer either and Newt just rolls his eyes, glad Theseus can't see him.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later," he says and Newt knows he's pretty serious.

He worries too much.

This time though he doesn't have too, Percival is kind and gentle with him and stays in the house despite Newt's efforts to convince him he's okay, that he should go and get some rest.

But the agent refuses to leave his side. He makes sure Newt eats and rest and while he's not entirely pleased of letting him use his laptop, he gives it to him anyway after Newt promises just to check on the double-ohs quickly and not coming back to MI6 until the doctor approves.

With technology back in his hands, Newt feels better and even manages to give R advices a couple of times.

Percival, on the other hand, seems content just hanging around the house, taking care of Lily and making sure Newt takes his medicines on time. They watch TV on the living room, a blanket over them and sometimes eating popcorn.

The first night Percival stays in Theseus room, but after hearing Newt's screaming because of a nightmare (involving Grindelwald, but the agent doesn't know that) he sleeps in Newt's bedroom, next to him with an arm firmly wrapped around the other's waist. Newt blushes, but doesn't complain because he doesn't want to sleep alone.

After that something changes though, Newt starts to pay more attention; he notices Percival stares at him when he thinks Newt's not looking, he tries to be as close as possible and his hands seem unable to stay away from the other's body.

He doesn't know how to interpret it, until one day he decides to ask.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Newt mumbles and regrets it as soon as he sees Percival's eyebrows quirk up at him.

"Like what?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

Instead of looking confused or frustrated, Percival closes the distance between them and takes Newt's face in his hands.

"Like this?" His smile because wide and his eyes sparkle with joy and happiness.

"I-I... I just... I mean yes, but you don't have to say-"

"Please, Newt, look at me." He pleads.

And Newt does. He finds dark eyes staring at him, serious and calm. There's no doubt, no hesitation in them.

"It's because I love you," Newt stumbles back at the confession, the gasps that escapes from his lips is filled with shock.

"What? Haven't you realized? I thought it was quite obvious, my darling." Percival smiles, but doesn't approach him again. "Of course if you don't... want me that way we still can be friends."

Newt's heart is beating inside his chest with excitement, his lips are open and his cheeks are completely red. He knows he has feelings for Percival and looking at him so vulnerable and hopeful makes him want to try, to start a relationship with him.

"I think I'd like to date you," he mumbles, hoping is what the other wants.

Percival grins from ear to ear and decides to take a step forward.

"May I kiss you?" Newt nods, not trusting his voice to work properly and closes his eyes the moment he feels the agent's mouth touching his.

Percival's kiss is not desperate, it's gentle and patient, waiting for Newt to feel comfortable enough before licking his lower lip. Newt opens his mouth and the tongue begins to explore the inside, taking his time with each lick.

Newt kisses back, his tongue meeting the other, curious, and he must've done something right, because Percival moans and takes him by the waist to pull him even closer.

The need to breathe makes them both stop; he licks his own lips not quite believing that really happened and misses Percival's look as he follows the movement.

"Does this mean you'll accept my offer of taking you out for dinner tonight?" Percival asks, his lips brushing Newt's.

"I think I will." He giggles, feeling ridiculously happy.

Although his smile, along with the warm feeling in his chest, vanishes when his laptop makes a sound and realizes R is calling him.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I'm sorry, Newt," that's the first thing he hears her say. "One of our sources spotted Grindelwald here, in England. 004 has been sent to investigate further, but they're pretty sure it's him."

Newt pales, his fear must be obvious by the way Percival's looking back at him; he's calling out his name, but he can't move. The agent takes the earpiece and starts telling something to R, Newt's not sure what.

He takes a deep breath and blinks; for a moment he gets angry at himself for being weak. Grindelwald is now in England, but that doesn't mean he's coming after him.

He looks at Percival, whose hand takes him by the arm and pulls him closer.

"R, please communicate me with Theseus Scamander."

Newt wants to protest; Percival is probably overreacting, there's no need to worry his brother. The agent must know what's in his mind because he shakes his head and starts caressing his back.

He tells Theseus exactly what R said. His brother must've asked him to talk to Newt because Percival gives him back the earpiece.

"Hi, baby brother," Theseus does his best to sound calm, but Newt knows him well enough to notice the desperation and fear in his voice.

"You don't need to worry, I'm sure it's nothing, maybe it's not even him," he says.

"Stay with Graves," his brother breathes as if Newt hasn't talked. "I'm coming."

"You don't need to do that," Newt insists, but the truth is his heart feels better after hearing those words. "You need to focus in your mission."

"I'll be there soon." Theseus ignores him again and turns off the connection.

Newt tries to be strong, tries to convince himself that little piece of information about Grindelwald doesn't affect him, but as soon as he stops hearing Theseus voice he turns around and lets Percival pull him into a tight hug.


	11. Haunting

The date is forgotten. Both Percival and Newt are too tense to think about that. And although Newt definitely feels safe having Percival close, he can't shake those uncomfortable thoughts that filled his mind as soon as R called him with the news.

He sighs and goes to the kitchen to cook something to eat, he's not hungry but any activity that takes his mind away from Grindelwald is welcome.

Even though he's not close to him; the memories of the man are enough to make Newt shiver; he knows he should be stronger, he should think about a way to help the double-ohs find him, but right now he cannot concentrate properly.

He hears Lily purring and looks down to see her trying to climb up his leg. Newt giggles and picks her up, feeling a little better when he starts stroking her ears.

"Newt, are you okay?" He's glad that Percival decided to speak before putting his arms around his waist, otherwise the movement would've startled him.

"Yes," he replies, but his voice doesn't sound as firm as he would've liked.

"Let me do the rest," Percival offers before kissing his cheek. "Try to get some sleep, I'll tell you when the food's ready."

He doesn't protest because sleep indeed sounds very tempting at the moment and gives him a peck on the lips; Newt still can't believe how a man like him wants to be with someone like him... And how he hasn't gotten bored of taking care of him.

"I have no idea what you're thinking but I know it's nothing good," Percival comments, a worried frown appears on his face. He kisses Newt again on the nose, on both his cheeks and all over the curve of his neck until Newt is blushing and moaning.

They get interrupted by a very annoyed hiss coming from Lily. Percival looks at her and does a funny expression, like he has been betrayed.

"You'll need to learn to share, young lady. Newt's not only yours anymore," he says and the kitten, still angry, curls up closer to Newt's chest. "Fine, you can have him, for now."

"You're ridiculous, Percival."

"But you love me anyway."

Newt blushes when he sees the confident smirk on the agent's face. His heart beats almost painfully inside his chest.

"Yes, I do," he says honestly and then goes back to his room, but he doesn't try to sleep, he takes his laptop and talks with R.

"I'd like to talk to 004," it's the first thing that comes out of his mouth and it doesn't surprise him to hear the deep breath coming from the other side.

"I'm sorry, Newt, but I don't think that's a good idea." She says like someone who is expecting a demand like that.

"He's going to try to find Grindelwald and I'm the only one who actually knows or at least has talked to him more than anyone so please..." He begs, his eyes on the closed door of his bedroom, making sure Percival's not coming in. "I want to help."

"He's fine, Newt. He doesn't have orders to attack; the only thing he has to do is locate Grindelwald and then get back with the information." R assures. "Besides, we're not sure if our sources are correct. He'll probably find nothing so relax and try to rest. Is agent Graves still with you?"

"Yes."

"Good." R says, her relief is evident in that simple word.

"Listen-"

"I'm sorry," she repeats before ending the communication.

Newt huffs.

He wants to do it the right way, but R seems determined and he has no time to convince her.

The bad way it is then. Even though he has a computer at MI6 that he uses to communicate and solve most of the problems, his personal laptop also has a connection to MI6. But since he doesn't want to be detected, he has to hack the security system; good thing he's the one that designed it.

***

One's the connection has been established, Newt can hear R and 004 talking, but he cannot intervene otherwise R will know.

R's very good at her job; she helps the double-oh as much as she can and is always ready to answer any kind of question the other has.

They make a good team.

It's only when 004 reaches the place; a house in the middle of a quiet street that things start to get weird.

"There's no one here, R," the double-oh breathes. "It looks abandoned."

"But our sources said..." She trails off, distracted by something in her computer, probably.

Newt's hand clenches into a fist; he's shaking his head, his lips desperate to tell 004 to get out. But he's not sure, it's just a bad feeling. Maybe he's wrong. He hopes he is.

"Wait, I think I found a camera-"

"Get out," Newt cuts him off. He ignores R's shocked questions. "Something's not right about that place, 004. You have to get out."

"N, but I don't think-"

There's shooting and a groan of pain, followed by sounds of fight and R's desperate voice trying to make 004 say anything else to her.

The noise stops, then there's a horrible silence in which neither R nor him dare to break.

"Hi, Artemis. Are you listening? I know you are."

Newt pales.

"Grindelwald," he answers, knowing that R is sending more double-ohs at the moment, but it'll be too late when they arrive.

"I miss you, my sweetheart." Grindelwald purrs and the sound of his voice brings back all the memories Newt wants to forget. He touches his neck, remembering the bites and the bruises he left on his skin; he's glad they're all gone by now.

"Can I talk to the man you took the earpiece from?" Newt asks, almost shyly. He feels so vulnerable at the moment and Grindelwald is not even in the same room.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, my heart," Grindelwald says, amusement in his voice. "He's dead now. It's a shame because I know he didn't take you from me. They were two, I want them. I'll make them pay."

Newt hasn't the time to process 004's death before his mind is filled with images of Theseus and Graves on the ground, covered in blood.

"No, please..." He gasps and knows is useless to beg. They're fine, he repeats himself. He won't find them.

"You won't miss them, my sweetheart," Grindelwald tells him. "You have me. We'll be together soon, I promise."

Percival storms into the room; Newt doesn't know if he just heard him sobbing or it's because R talked to him.

He approaches Newt carefully and takes his hand, Newt intertwines their fingers.

"Besides, they're not good to you, my Artemis. They're hiding things from you. I heard they both have blood-marks now. Did you know that? Did they tell you?"

"You're lying," he breathes, but he lets go of Percival's hand.

"I would never lie to you, my sweetheart. I'm not like them. Just ask them and you'll see."

The connection goes off and just then he remembers R was also listening.

"Newt, is that true?" She asks, hesitating.

"Of course not," he assures. "But please don't tell anyone what he said. Please."

"Alright," she promises. "I'll let you know if the others find something else."

"Thank you."

"Newt?" Percival caresses his cheek and he lets him because he needs it.

"Grindelwald killed 004," Newt informs him, but by the way Percival looks back it seems he already knows.

Newt wants to ask of course, wants to prove Grindelwald wrong, but he has to wait. He needs to see Theseus first, he needs his brother to be with him.

Percival strokes his back while Newt sobs over the agent's shoulder.


	12. Truth

When Theseus Scamander comes back, Newt jumps right into his arms and sighs, feeling grateful to have him there with him. Grindelwald's message has scared him so much for a moment the only thing he cares about is that Percival and his brother are safe.

But as the day progresses, when Newt's starts to remember everything Grindelwald's told him, despite the men's efforts to distract him, Newt realizes he won't be able to forget about it until he asks them both. He needs to know, he needs to be sure Grindelwald lied to him.

Because none of that is true, right?

Theseus is walking back and forth in the living room; it's been hours since Newt has told him about 004. The proof that he's really concerned about Grindelwald is the fact that he hasn't made a single comment about how Percival keeps holding Newt's hand or taking him in his arms every now and then. They both have been so worried that Newt hasn't mentioned anything about the blood-marks, but he needs to know.

"Grindelwald told me something..." He trails off, almost afraid of asking. The name of the dark lord is enough to make Theseus stop and look at him. Next to him, Percival tenses.

"He won't hurt you again," Theseus promises. "We won't let that happen."

Newt feels a little surprised that his brother is considering Percival; the situation might've changed him mind about the CIA agent.

But he doesn't have time nor energy to think about that right now.

"He said... that you both had blood-marks, is that true?" He blurts out, hoping the outrage that comes with an obvious lie, waiting for them to deny it. Instead, a pregnant pause fills the room, Percival's hand trembles in his and the silence feels almost heavy.

Newt lets go of Percival's hand and when Theseus takes a step closer, he takes one back.

"I'm sorry, Newt," Percival whispers.

"We needed information about Grindelwald to find you," his brother starts to explain. "And no one wants to say anything about him because they're afraid. So... to get a location we had to offer blood-marks to someone-"

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter, Newt," Theseus shakes his head.

"But now you owe this person... you have to kill someone for them when they ask you to," Newt sobs.

"Yes," Percival concedes and looks almost miserable when his eyes meet Newt's.

"If MI6 and the CIA find out, you'll lose everything," Newt continues.

"We'll be fine, little brother. You don't have to worry about us."

"And you did that because of me?" He asks, despite knowing the answer already.

"We love you," Percival's words, although kind and sincere don't make him feel better.

"It's not your fault, Newt," Theseus assures. "It was our decision."

Newt doesn't reply anything to that; he looks down and returns to his bedroom and closes the door behind him; they both seem to understand that he wants to be alone for awhile because none of them tries to follow.

***

"I want to go to MI6," Newt says once he finally gets out of his room, with Lily following close behind.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Percival protests while his brother is just shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest.

"What we need is to get you out of the country," Theseus tells him, determined.

"You tried that once and Grindelwald just followed us," Newt frowns. "What makes you think he won't do it again?"

"We just have to be more careful this time. He obviously knows you work for MI6 that's why it was easy for him to find you," his brother continues.

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life running from him," Newt huffs.

"You won't, baby brother. You'll be with Graves while I take care of Grindelwald."

"You can't do it by yourself, 'Seus! He told he wanted to kill you. You're just making it easier for him!" Usually Newt is not the one to start screaming, but he just had enough. He's not willing to risk any of them.

"I know what I'm doing-" Theseus begins, but Newt cuts him off by shaking his head.

"No, we'll stay and we'll find Grindelwald together." He growls.

"Newt, you have to understand... Graves could you please tell him that-"

"Actually, I agree with him," Percival interrupts and Newt feels relieved.

Theseus looks like he's about to pull out his hair, but when he glances back at his brother his eyes soften, his expression almost vulnerable.

"You're the only family I have left, Newt." Theseus' voice breaks. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Newt says, even though he knows he can't make a promise like that.

***

"So... you two are together now?" Theseus has just agreed to go to MI6 in the morning, even though he's not really pleased with Newt's idea. In fact, it looks like at the moment he's looking for something to distract himself and Percival kissing his baby brother on the forehead seems like the perfect opportunity to focus his energy on something else.

Newt blushes, but doesn't look away from his brother. He nods. Percival takes his hand and pulls him closer.

"Yes," the agent responds. "I want to have a serious relationship with your brother."

Theseus huffs, glares at Percival and makes a gesture with his mouth like he just ate something very sour. Then he looks back at his brother and sighs, defeated.

"Listen, Graves, you helped me to get my brother back and I'm really grateful for that and I guess you make him happy so... I'm fine with... this. But if you hurt him, I swear I'll cut you in pieces."

"'Seus!" Newt stares at him alarmed and when he looks back to apologise with Percival he notices the agent doesn't even flinch at the words.

"Seems fair to me," he says.


	13. Trapped

He knows he has been authorized to take back his place in MI6, medical has to make a report first about his condition, but Newt needs to talk to R, especially after what happened with 004.

Percival and Theseus have been next to him at all times, it looks like Newt has two personal bodyguards now and although he knows it’s because they’re worried about him (also part of him is grateful to have them close), sometimes it’s really difficult not to roll his eyes at their stubbornness.

The good thing is that no one can say no to him because they’re too afraid of angering his two agents.

R is leading 009 latest mission when Newt sits on his chair and starts connecting to MI6’s system. He knows he must check on every single one of the agents that are on the field before making a complete evaluation. He’s not sure if his determination and tension can be seen in his expression or if it’s just that Percival knows him better than he had thought, but the agent caresses his curls and makes him a cup of tea that puts right on his desk.

Newt mumbles a ‘thank you’ but can’t take his eyes off the screen; he hears in the distance that his brother is going to have a word with M and he internally wishes his brother stay out of trouble.

Looking for an anomaly in the system is a work that requires hours, sometimes days, but Newt knows how dangerous can be Grindelwald and it’s better not to take any risks.

He goes for sections, he takes a break every time he hears Percival’s voice begging him to do so and opens his mouth when someone approaches him a sandwich. Part of his mind is trying to think like he was Grindelwald and wonder what he would do in his place.

Two hours after Newt finds the problem in the communication system.

“Everyone, listen! When I tell you you’ll say to the double-oh you’re talking to they must abort the mission and get away from wherever they are, tell them not to communicate again with MI6 and then you all will turn off your earpieces, alright?”

Good thing Newt has been working there for years, otherwise no one would’ve listened to him. They trust him enough not to question his orders.

“What happened?” R whispers, her eyes looking right at him, alarmed.

“We’ve been hacked.”

There are protocols to follow for those kind of situations and double-ohs are very capable of taking care of themselves, but Newt still worries about them. The problem with cutting off all communications is that they don’t have a way to know when their agents will be back.

They have to wait.

Meanwhile Newt has to find a way to get rid of the anomalies he had found. By that time Theseus and M are aware of the problem; his brother is pacing around the room, cursing Grindelwald under his breath and scaring the hell out of the people that work for Newt.

When Newt manages to eliminate the virus from the system, he doesn’t get surprised when a message appears for him. Despite he’d like to say the black screen with the 'I miss you’ doesn’t affect him, the truth is that it makes him shiver, but he still doesn’t let anyone else to know about it; by the time Percival returns to his side with another cup of tea, Newt has erased the message.

***

He barely remembers talking to M about making modifications to the system and how much it’d take to do that. He knows 009 and 008 are back in MI6, but the rest of them are still out there.

The next thing he knows is that his eyes are open again and that he’s back at Theseus’ flat. Someone’s running his fingers through his hair and quickly Newt realizes that the person is not his brother.

Percival leans in and kisses him on the forehead; he’s sitting on the bed next to him, it looks like he hasn’t slept at all.

“How are you feeling?”

Newt sits on the bed, blinks a few times and opens his mouth to answer when a strong pair of arms wrapped around him and yank him away from Percival.

“Are you okay, little brother?” Newt can’t help but giggle because it’s clear that his brother is still not very used to the idea of Percival and he being together. At least Theseus is not glaring at the other agent… for now.

Instead of answering the question and because all his memories from yesterday hit him hard at the moment, Newt decides to talk about Grindelwald.

“Someone’s helping him.”

Percival and Theseus tense.

“You mean one of ours?” His brother asks.

“I just… I mean- Grindelwald is smart, but to do something like he did yesterday he needs to know MI6 and CIA’s security system very well.”

“Do you think CIA is compromised as well?” Percival rises from his spot and starts walking around. “How can we know?”

“I have to talk to Queenie.”

***

After hours of arguing with Theseus and Percival about the risks of the situation, Newt manages to connect with Q.

But she doesn’t get surprised when he calls.

She looks scared.

“He said you’d call,” Queenie tells him and for a second Newt pales.

“Where are you, Queenie? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, sweetie,” she manages to smile. “But I’m worried about you. I found a message. It’s for you.”

Newt tries to control himself, but his voice breaks a little when he asks: “What does it say?”

“Grindelwald wants you to come back to New York.”


	14. Coming back

Of course they don’t take the news very well. None of them.

“You’re just making things easier for him!” Theseus snarls, he’s standing right in front of Newt’s desk, but he’s loud enough for everyone around him to hear him. Some of them even try to get as much distance from him as they can.

And Percival, he doesn’t help either; his expression is terrifying enough to make R shiver and make herself as invisible as possible. Good thing the two agents are just focused on Newt.

“I know what Grindelwald wants,” he rolls his eyes at them both. “But think about it, by getting closer to him, we’ll increase our chances of catching him.”

“It’s a risk,” Percival says. “We all know Grindelwald, if he wants you there, that’s because he already has a plan to get you back.”

“I’m going back to New York, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna walk in there without protection,” Newt insists; he does his best to not appear scared in front of them, but the truth is that he is. He doesn’t want to be near Grindelwald again, but he knows he has to do certain things if he wants to capture him.

His brother looks like he wants to scream, Percival on the other hand, sighs, knowing there’s nothing he can do to convince Newt to stay.

“I’m coming with you,” the agent says. Newt can’t help but feel relieved.

“This is crazy,” Theseus mutters and shakes his head. Still, he knows by the frustrated expression on his face that his brother just has surrendered. “If you think you’re going back there without me…”

“I’m gonna be fine,” he cuts his brother off, knowing that part of that irritation he sees on his face is just fear. Theseus is afraid of losing him.

His brother looks away, frowning. And Newt is sure he’s already planning something to protect him.

Percival puts his arms around him and Newt lets himself imagine for a couple of seconds that any of it is happening, that Grindelwald is already imprisoned and he has nothing to be afraid of.

***

Seeing Queenie and Tina again is enough to ease him a little, he falls in their arms and tears up when both sisters keep apologizing for what happened with Grindelwald.

“You said you were sorry the first time,” he whispers. “And I told you it wasn’t your fault, you didn’t what was going to happen. Besides, it was my decision to help you.”

“I-I know, but now that he’s doing all this just to get you, I cannot help but think this wouldn’t happen if it wasn’t for-”

Newt shakes his head and takes Queenie’s hand in his.

“I don’t blame you,” he tells her, his voice sincere.

Turns out, the Goldstein sisters are not the only ones that have missed Newt. Most of the CIA agents come to see him once they know he’s back.

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed your pretty face,” agent Miranda purrs, she tries to approach him, but Erik is faster and quickly puts an arm around his shoulders.

“Don’t worry, Newt. We’re going to protect you…”

A growl that escapes from Percival’s mouth is enough to shut Erik up and to make him move away from Newt.

“Relax, Graves… Our lovely Queenie told us he’s- that you are with him alright?” The other agent lifts his hands in surrender. “But he’s also our friend, you need to learn how to sha-”

“I don’t like to share,” Percival snaps as he pulls Newt close to his chest. Theseus glares at him, making his little brother to roll his eyes.

Newt watches as Theseus starts to open his mouth to argue with Percival and decides to stop them before things get worse.

“Queenie, I need to check on the system,” Newt says, detaching himself from his boyfriend and lets the girl guide him to the main computer.

“Once you finish, we need to talk to P,” she tells him and Newt barely nods because his mind is already thinking about the program.

The last thing he manages to hear is Percival and Theseus talking with Tina, neither of them sound very pleased.

***

Just as it happened in MI6, it takes him hours to find the place Grindelwald could’ve hacked to get in the system. But just as he thought, he got help from the inside.

“It was two months ago,” he blurts out and Theseus looks back at him with a lost expression on his face. Queenie chuckles while Percival just hands him a cup of tea and a sandwich.

Newt’s hands tremble a little when he takes a bite of his sandwich, he hadn’t realized he was starving until then. Lily, who slept most of the time on the way back, opens her eyes and demands food.

He gives her a piece of meat, and just when his eyes meet Queenie’s amused ones, he realizes that nobody knows what he’s talking about.

“Someone lower the security of the system two months ago,” he explains. “That’s why Grindelwald could get in.”

“You said someone helped him, and this person has knowledge of how we work in the CIA,” Percival says.

“Then we cannot trust anyone,” his brother declares and even though Newt would’ve agreed with him under different circumstances, he knows there’s a way to find out who it was.

“Let me help,” Queenie offers. “I think I can find them. Because I have a suspect.”

Newt’s too tired to follow her, fortunately, she returns quickly with one of the laptops on her desk.

He knows, just as she sits next to him and her eyes follow something on the screen, that Queenie is searching on the files of all the CIA employees that have entered the system. Normally that would take another couple of hours, but she seems to know where to look.

“Got you!” She mumbles to herself. “I’ve never trusted him, and when he got fired he was so angry, I knew he was up to something…”

She turns the laptop around and when Newt’s eyes open wide, Theseus and Percival lean close to see.

“Collins?” Newt frowns at the photograph on the screen.

“I’m gonna kill him,” Percival growls at his back. “That fucking traitor.”

“But…” Newt wants to ask why, but Queenie tells him even before the question escapes from his lips. She has always been good at reading people.

“Well… I think he hates you because he got fired just after you cracked the code he never could.”

So Collins hates him.

“I wasn’t my intention-”

Percival rolls his eyes at him, he caresses his cheek.

“It’s not your fault,” he says. “P had been thinking of replacing him long time before we met you. He had caused us many problems before.”

“Graves is right, sweetie,” Queenie says.

Newt nods and tries to focus on the problem they have.

“Since he seems to work for Grindelwald now, maybe we could get some information from him… We just need to find him.” He says.

Theseus’ smile turns into something terrifying as he mumbles: “I like the idea. I know you can find him, little brother and when you do, you leave the rest to me…”

“To us,” Percival adds. “I’d love to have a few words with Collins as well.”


	15. Dust

It’s really hard to have to work with two very overprotective agents watching his every move; he knows it’s normal for them to be worried (he is actually very much scared) but that doesn’t mean he’ll let fear to overcome him.

Assuming Collins has no idea he’s been discovered, Newt decides to make a back door for him in the system; perhaps it could be an obvious trap, but it’d be too tempting for him to ignore. If he really is working for Grindelwald now, he’ll be love to have an opportunity to get more information for him.

Too bad he’s going to get stuck once he enters, if he’s not desperate, he’ll be probably know something’s going on and he will abandon the computer he’s working on for sure.

It takes days before Newt can find something of use; Collins must be afraid of getting caught, but the need of keep punishing him for ‘taking his job away’ must be stronger.

It’s early in the morning when the activity begins; Newt’s tired, he’s sinking in his own chair, fighting the need to tell the two stubborn idiots he has at his side to go get some rest (because Percival and his brother have been making sure he eats and gets some sleep) but he’s distracted by his computer.

Queenie, who’s the only one that understands what’s going on in Newt’s screen (at least the only one closer to him, since the other ones are too busy helping agents) leans closer, excitement all over her face.

“Has he entered?”

“He did,” Newt says, quickly trying to get a location.

It doesn’t take too much for him to get the place (the man must probably be desperate because he’s being quite messy and obvious).

“That’s not far from here,” Theseus grins (it’s a terrifying smile actually) leaning over Newt’s shoulder while Percival does the same. “I’ll go get him.”

“I’m coming,” agent Graves says at the same time Newt does.

“You’re staying,” his brother says, looking right at him with an expression that tells Newt he’s not going to change his mind.

The worst thing is that Graves seems to agree with.

“Traitor,” he mutters at him when Percival kisses him on the cheek.

“You’ll be in our ear all the time,” he tries to cheer him up. “But you must understand, Newt. It’s too risky to get you on the streets, especially knowing that’s what Grindelwald wants.”

Part of him agrees with the two of them, although he can’t help but worry; he loves them so much.

“We’ll be fine,” Theseus promises, kissing his forehead at the same time Percival adds: “Take care of Lily.”

***

Newt has both earpieces because he wants to be able to talk to the both of them all the time, he’s still a little bit upset because they refused to let him go, even though he understands why they did.

It might sound like a cliche to find Collins inside of a cafeteria, but it’s actually pretty useful if one doesn’t have the time to cover his own tracks. The amount of people that are in cafeterias using a computer helps to hide among them.

At least most of the time.

Once they’re in, Percival sends him the location and Newt manages to enter the security system, the cameras are not that good and they don’t have any sound, but at least Newt can see what’s going on inside.

He watches as his brother sits in front of Collins like he just found a really good friend and sees the moment the other almost jumps on his seat.

“It’s been a while,” his brother says, using his charming voice, one Newt only hears him use during missions.

Percival walks in a couple of seconds after, eyes roaming all over the place before taking a chair and sitting next to Theseus.

Collins looks like he wants to throw up.

“We have a couple of questions for you, my friend,” Percival adds, not even trying to hide be the hatred in his voice.

“Seriously?” Collins spits, getting back some of his courage. “All this drama because of a little piece of–”

“You finish that sentence and I’ll punch right in the middle of your stupid mouth,” Theseus growls. “I don’t care if everyone sees me.”

“And I’ll gladly help him, Collins, believe me,” Graves adds, trying to calm himself down. “So why don’t you do yourself a favor and start talking? It’s better that way…”

The man shiver under those glares, he takes a deep breath while he seems to consider his situation before giving in.

“He’s obsessed with N,” Collins finally blurts out, looking over his shoulder as if he’s waiting for Grindelwald to jump at his throat at any second.

“Tell us something we don’t know,” his brother huffs, even though it’s evident that information was enough to shake him.

“No, you don’t understand! Grindelwald… He has the mind of a hunter, he’s… N has become a more attractive prey to him not only because of his intellect and his looks, but because he managed to escape. He won’t rest until he catches him.”

A very clear image of Grindelwald trying to unbutton his shirt stucks in Newt’s mind and he tries his best not to shiver in fear. He has been trying to avoid those memories, burying them not to look at them again, but it seems almost impossible.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” Queenie stares at him, concerned. “You look a little pale.”

“It’s nothing,” he assures, trying to focus on his brother and Percival; even from that camera, he can see them growing tense.

“And how is he planning on getting what he wants?” Theseus insists, trying not to let his temper get the better of him.

“He’s going to kill you both, obviously.”

Newt doesn’t have the time to process that information for a red dot appears on Collins’ right temple.

“Percy, 'Seus!” He yells, right before the man in front of them collapses, dead.

There’s chaos inside the cafeteria; people screaming and running in every direction, making impossible for Newt to focus on his agents.

“It came from outside,” he hears Percival inform Theseus.

“Grindelwald must’ve sent someone to kill him.”

“You need to get out of there,” Newt mumbles, trying not to panic.

“We have to help the civilians first, little brother.”

He knows that and yet he cannot help but think of what Collins said.

That Grindelwald wants the two people he loves the most dead.

Once Percival and Theseus get out, Newt does his best to follow them over the streets cameras, but it’s pretty difficult, especially after a couple of civilians get shot and the panic spreads everywhere.

He sees both Percival and Theseus shooting at something over their head, probably trying to kill the man that got rid of Collins.

“The police is on their way,” Newt tells them. “You can get to Central Park and disappear there.”

“Alright,” says Theseus right before he groans in pain.

In the camera, Newt sees him pressing his right side with his hand. He hears more shooting.

“What happened, 'Seus?”

“I’m fine.”

He’s lying.

But before Newt can insist, Theseus disconnects his earpiece.

At least Percival hasn’t done that.

“What is it?”

“I think he got shot,” the other says.

“How bad?”

“He doesn’t let me see.”

Stupid, pigheaded Theseus. Newt’s going to have a word with him once he gets back.

***

“You’re an idiot,” Newt narrows his eyes at his brother, the moment he sees him walk in the control room. He’s still pressing his right side with his hand and although he’s covered with his coat, Newt can see the blood.

He’s being followed by Percival Graves, Newt looks back at him and after he makes sure he’s not hurt as well, glares back at his brother.

Theseus tries to reach out to him, but Newt takes a step back, ignoring those kicked puppy eyes his brother looks at him with.

“You need to go to Medical.”

“I’m fi–”

“Now,” Newt takes Theseus hand, pulling him out of the room.

After a sigh, his brother follow without a complain.

He doesn’t feel better until doctor Melissa assures them both it’s nothing serious.

“It’s superficial,” she says, once she finishes cleaning and covering the wound.

“You see? Just a scratch, little brother!”

“I wouldn’t call it a–”

“Just a scratch,” Theseus repeats, interrupting the doctor again.

Much to Theseus suffering, Newt decides to follow Melissa’s advice and makes his brother stay in medical for an entire day. He stays with him, because he knows if he doesn’t keep an eye on him Theseus would escape as soon as possible.

Percival decides to pay them a visit, trying his best not to laugh at Theseus misfortune. He knows too well what is to get stuck in medical.

Newt looks at him again, from head to toe, just to make sure he’s not hurt.

“How do you feel?”

“Perfectly fine,” Percival grins, way too pleased at his boyfriend’s concern. He leans in, taking Newt’s face in his hands and kissing him hard.

Newt kisses back, getting closer to the agent, forgetting for an instant all of his problems, surrendering to the kiss.

“Stop devouring my little brother, I have a wound, but that doesn’t mean I can’t kick your ass, Graves,” Theseus groans, making Newt giggle into Percival’s kiss. “I think I’m going to puke.”

“You’re such a baby, Scamander.”

Newt looks at them both, a fond expression on his face.

They’re safe… He tells himself, looking back at Theseus, lying on the hospital bed, arguing with Percival.

Yes, they’re safe now. But they’re also at risk… because of him.


End file.
